Memento Mori
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Tiga hal yang menentukan kebangkitan maupun kehancuran kutukan Kota Mati: 'Judgment', 'The Heart', dan 'The Holy Princess'. Bisakah Lenalee menemukan ketiganya sebelum semuanya terlambat? CHAPTER 9 UPDATE!
1. TRAILER!

**DISCLAIMER: Man is Hoshino Katsura-sensei's**

**Reyn-kun Walker presents~~

* * *

**

**.  
**

**MEMENTO MORI  
**

(official trailer section)

.

.

.

**A Dead City**

"Kak Lavi…"

"Ya, Lenalee?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang 'Kota Mati'…?"

.

**A Forgotten Past**

"Siapa kau…?"

"Tidakkah kau ingat, Lena? Ini aku…"

"…Allen…?"

.

**A Wonder Orphanage**

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Lena! Kita semua bisa berkumpul bersama lagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain 'sihir' seperti dulu lagi?"

"A-aku…?"

.

**Thirteen Sacrifices**

"Kami mohon, Lena… Bebaskan kami dari belenggu ini…"

"Ini semua salah Allen! Dia pengkhianat!"

"APA?"

.

**One Cursed Messenger**

"Kau tidak mengerti, Lena! Awalnya kupikir semua ini demi mereka!"

"Lalu APA? Kau itu APA, ALLEN? Apa arti keberadaanmu… dan juga keberadaanku…"

"Aku… dan mungkin juga kau… mungkin akan mati…"

.

**And Death Witch Awaken**

"Sedikit lagi, dan semuanya akan sempurna! 'Dia' akan bangkit kembali kepada kita, dan semua jiwa di dunia akan musnah!"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini!"

"Cepat atau lambat 'dia' akan datang, Lena… suka atau tidak, layaknya kematian yang menunggu di penghujung perjalanan kita…"

.

**Will you be the one who dead next?**

"Ingatlah bahwa semua makhluk itu mortal. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah bersiap menghadapinya."

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu, Lena! Aku rela mengorbankan apapun… atau, siapapun…"

"…Allen…"

.

"**Memento Mori"**

**.**

"Bunuh aku, Lena! Tembak aku, SEKARANG!"

"TIDAK!"

DOOOR!

.

**Coming soon,**

Lenalee Lee

Allen Walker

Lavi Bookman

…and many more…

.

**from Reyn-kun Walker**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

Haiaiaiaiah~~~ beginilah kalau udah keracunan trailer2 film gara2 keseringan buka yutub...

Ide cerita dari (trailer) fic ini sebenarnya udah ada sejak 2 tahun lalu-mulai dari awal hingga ending cerita, tapi karena bingung dengan penamaan karakter, penyusunan alur n kata2, dan kekurang-pedean Author, jadi ga pernah dipublish ke muka umum... hingga akhirnya saia baru kepikiran (sekarang): kenapa ga masukin ke fandom DGM aja, ya?

Apa sebaiknya fic ini dilanjutkan ke jenjang fanfiction (dalam arti beneran dipublish)? Ngga juga ga apa-apa kok, akan saia delete dengan senang hati daripada menuh-menuhin fandom kita tercinta nan sunyi ini dengan junk-fic yg ga mutu...

Silakan tuangkan segala pendapat kalian ke dalam kotak review, saia tunggu. Kalau kalian mau (dan banyak yang berkenan jika fic ini saia lanjutkan), sebisa mungkin saia akan publish sehabis lebaran (dan jika memiliki cukup waktu untuk melanjutkannya) n doakan saia agar tidak terjangkit virus Writer's Block di tengah jalan.

Saran? Kritik? Find any typo? Just report please. Even FLAMEs will be accepted (as long as it's rational).

.

Thanks for your attention,

Best regard,

Reyn-kun Walker


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow

Hai-hai~ Reyn-kun Walker kembali lagi ^0^/

Makasih banget yang udah ngedukung saia untuk meneruskan fic ini ^^

Special thanks juga buat game-game Silent Hill series (yang mobile, mesin PS saia keburu rusak sebelum sempat mainin T^T *curcol*), Persona (especially the 3rd), Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Umineko no naku koro ni, dan manga Le Portrait de Petit Cossette; yang telah menginspirasi saia dalam menulis fic ini (lah? kok psychological-horror semua? au ah elap!)

Fic ini adalah fic adaptasi dari ide novel saia sendiri yang belum sempat dipublikasikan kemanapun, jadi harap maklum karena di sini para karakter DGM yang ngikutin casting dari saia, saia cuma berusaha nyesuain supaya karakter mereka ga terlalu OOC.

Dan FYI: 'Memento Mori' itu berasal dari bahasa Latin yang artinya kurang lebih 'remember your mortality', 'remember you will die' (info asli dari eyang saia Google dan mbah Wikipedia).

wokeh, let's begin and enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, Spiritual, Horror (will increase along with the progress of the story), Mystery (maybe a bit), some gore in next chapter and after

**.**

**MEMENTO MORI**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: Shadow**

.

.

**=LENALEE'S POV=**

_Gelap._

_Gelap melingkupi sekelilingku._

_Aku berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Entah apa yang membuatku merasa harus lari—atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang KUTAKUTKAN hingga aku merasa harus keluar dari sini sesegera mungkin…_

_Kota Mati yang seolah ditelan kelamnya warna kegelapan menjadi saksi bisu ketakutanku._

_Samar-samar dapat kulihat bercak-bercak merah kental mewarnai jalan setapak yang kulalui._

_Di ujung jalan, dari kejauhan, seorang bocah lelaki berpiyama hitam putih panjang menatapku nanar. Rambut putihnya yang kontras dengan warna di sekitarnya melambai ditiup angin…_

_Dan aku pun terjatuh. Ya, jatuh. Jatuh dalam lubang kegelapan murni yang tak berujung…_

_Lalu aku pun membuka mata._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Pagi, Lenalee. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah di depan kamar mandi.

"Hoahm… pagi, Kak Lavi…" sapaku sambil berjalan menuju wastafel. Kubasuhkan aliran air dingin keran ke wajahku, untuk menyegarkan wajahku yang tampak kuyu.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Lenalee Lee, 18 tahun. Umm… itu dulu, sebelum waktu kecil aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Bookman dan namaku kini berubah menjadi Lenalee Bookman. Pemuda tadi adalah kakak angkatku, Lavi Bookman (Junior), 20 tahun. Orangnya sangat baik dan ramah, juga penuh bakat. Dulu semasa sekolah dia adalah sang juara—baik akademik maupun olahraga—dan banyak yang mengidolakannya, termasuk aku. Sebagai adik aku bangga padanya, walau kami tak sedarah.

Aku membawakan nampan berisi 2 cangkir kopi dan roti bakar ke ruang tengah, sementara Lavi duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Pagi baru menjelang, tapi langit masih gelap tertutup gumpalan-gumpalan tipis awan mendung.

Aku meletakkan nampan itu di meja ruang tengah lalu ikut duduk di sofa. Di atas meja tergeletak beberapa pulpen, koran, dan buku-buku TTS kerjaan Lavi kalau sedang iseng, juga beberapa lembar kertas HVS. "Kakek belum pulang?" aku mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Nope. Tadi pagi kakek itu menelepon, katanya ia lagi ada pertemuan asosiasi lagi di Paris," jawab Lavi. "Lebih baik dia tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang menceramahiku macam-macam."

Keluarga ini hanya terdiri dari Lavi, Kakek Bookman, dan aku. Orangtua angkatku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas, kemudian Kakek mengambil alih hak asuh kami. Keluarga kami bisa dibilang memiliki posisi yang cukup penting dalam masyarakat, jadi kini Kakek-lah yang menjadi perwakilan keluarga, sibuk kesana kemari menghadap publik dan jarang di rumah. Ironisnya, dengan kurangnya perhatiannya pada kami—anak-anak—ia justru terus-terusan bersikap keras pada kami dan selalu menuntut Lavi untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik sebagai calon penerus Bookman berikutnya. Aku kasihan melihatnya.

Padahal bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat Lavi menghilang secara misterius dalam kecelakaan mobil, orangtua Lavi begitu sedih hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak lagi—aku. Namun setahun kemudian, tiba-tiba Lavi muncul kembali, menyedot segala bentuk perhatian dariku.

Anehnya, betapapun aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan dan terus menjadi bayangannya, tak pernah sedikitpun aku bisa membencinya. Karena dialah satu-satunya orang di rumah ini yang memperlakukanku sebagai adiknya—keluarganya.

Suara televisi mengisi setiap sudut ruangan.

"—_dan kini kami potong sejenak acara dengan Breaking News. Seorang wanita kembali ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di sekitar jembatan menuju pulau Kota Mati. Terhitung dari awal tahun, ini adalah kedelapan kalinya ditemukan mayat dengan kondisi serupa. Apakah ini adalah perbuatan dari seorang pembunuh berantai? Ataukah ada penyebab lain—"_

'Kota Mati' adalah sebutan untuk sebuah kota kecil tak bernama yang dulu pernah eksis di atas sebuah pulau kecil—lebih tepatnya daratan yang terpisah dari daratan tempatku tinggal—beberapa kilometer dari rumahku yang sekarang. Antara 'pulau' itu dengan daratan utama terhubung dengan sebuah jembatan besar.

Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, seluruh penduduk kota itu mendadak mati satu per satu secara misterius. Siapapun yang mendekat apalagi memasuki daerah itu dipastikan selalu tewas. Sejak saat itu kawasan Kota Mati dianggap angker, dan tak seorang pun berani ke sana. Rumor yang menyebar mengatakan bahwa kota tersebut telah dikutuk.

Tapi entah bagaimana, aku merasa 'aneh' dengan kota itu…

_Mimpi-mimpi itu, lalu anak lelaki—_

"Lena? Lenalee, kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara Lavi membuyarkan lamunanku. "Hah, apa? A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok…"

"Wajahmu pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" Kini ia terdengar khawatir. "Dan… apa yang kau gambar itu?"

"He? Gambar? Aku tidak sedang menggambar apa-ap—"

Aku tertegun. Sejak kapan ada pulpen di tanganku? Lalu gambar—bukan, lukisan itu… ya ampun! Kok bisa tanpa sadar aku menggambar 'dia'? Mana gambarnya nyata begini…

"Lenalee, ini siapa…?"

Anak lelaki itu… yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku…

"…Kau mau cerita padaku…?" tanya Lavi hati-hati.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. "Kak Lavi…"

"Ya, Lenalee?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang 'Kota Mati'…?"

Lavi terdiam, membiarkanku melanjutkan apa yang ingin kuceritakan.

"Belakangan ini aku sering bermimpi aneh—buruk. Aku merasa seperti berlari di tengah sebuah kota, kota yang mirip dengan 'Kota Mati'. _Setting_-nya selalu berubah-ubah, tapi anak ini selalu ada. Rambutnya yang putih salju, kulitnya yang pucat, piyama hitam-putihnya yang kebesaran…

Sebenarnya, siapa dia ini…?"

Lavi menyimak ceritaku dengan serius. Ekspresinya sulit kuterjemahkan.

Suara dentang jam mengagetkan kami. "Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus belanja ke minimarket!" seruku. "Dah, Kak Lavi! Akan kulanjutkan ceritanya nanti!"

Aku keluar rumah, merapatkan mantelku. Angin dingin berhembus cukup kencang. Aku masih merasa kedinginan walaupun sudah memakai baju tiga lapis. Terhuyung-huyung aku berjalan menutup pagar.

"Selamat pagi, kak."

Aku menoleh. Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 13 tahun menyapaku. Pakaian semi-lolita membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Sedikit pita menghiasi rambut hitam pendeknya yang agak _spiky_. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku baru kali ini melihatnya, mungkin anak baru.

"Ah, selamat pagi," jawabku agak kikuk. "Kau baru pindah kemari? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu."

"Ya, begitulah," jawab gadis itu lagi. "Namaku Rhode Camelot. Aku penghuni baru di sini. Rumahku di ujung blok sana, kau tahu kan? Yang dulunya rumah kosong. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus terbalut hiasan-hiasan pita dari bajunya, bisa kulihat kuku-kukunya yang hitam. "Ah, ya. Namaku Lenalee Bookman. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

Aku hendak membalas jabatan tangannya ketika mendadak ia menarik kembali tangannya. Ia meringis—sedikit…kesakitan?

"Ah, maaf telah tidak sopan, tapi aku baru ingat kalau tanganku kemarin terkilir. Rasanya masih agak sakit…" ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh…" aku hanya tersenyum maklum. 'Ya sudah, baik-baiklah dengan para tetangga di sini, ya! Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku. Aku mau belanja dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kak Lena!" katanya sambil melambai sekilas, lalu kami berpisah jalan.

Hyuuuuu~ angin dingin masih saja berniat mempermainkan rambut hitamku yang panjang. Aku menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahku…

Di ujung sana… Di bawah pepohonan… Seorang anak lelaki berambut putih berdiri…

.

Piyama belangnya yang kebesaran membungkus tubuh mungilnya…

.

…

Tunggu, anak berambut putih?

Aku menyibakkan segala rambut di sekitar wajahku dan mengucek mataku, memastikan sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Tak ada siapapun di sana…

Mungkin hanya perasaanku…

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Pukul 11.35 malam…

Selepas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, aku membanting diri ke atas kasur. Haaah… padahal sudah jam segini, tapi mata ini belum mengantuk juga. Insomnia kambuhan, nih…

Enaknya ngapain, ya? Menggambar? Hobi, sih… tapi lagi malas—apalagi setelah 'insiden' tadi pagi. Ngelanjutin novel iseng-iseng yang kutulis sejak sebulan lalu? Gak bisa, gak ada mood…

Hup! Aku bangkit dari posisi tiduran ke posisi duduk di tepi ranjang. Jam saku yang selalu menggantung di leherku berdenting kecil. Aku merabanya dan membuka penutupnya.

Jam saku ini sudah ada sepanjang ingatanku—atau setidaknya, aku sudah memilikinya sejak diangkat oleh keluarga Bookman. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat masa kecilku, seolah ingatan sebelum aku diadopsi terhapus semua. Hanya jam saku ini yang kupunya, selalu kujaga dengan baik dan kubawa kemanapun aku pergi.

Jam saku perak yang antik sekaligus menarik, sudah tidak bergerak lagi walaupun kuputar ataupun kuganti baterainya. Semua jarumnya bertumpu pada angka 12, seolah waktu berhenti mengalir. Di belakangnya terukir merek jam yang tak pernah kudengar: Timcanpy. Di sekeliling tutupnya terdapat berbagai ukiran yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti maksudnya, namun menambah indah jam tersebut.

Dan… hei, aku sudah sering membuka-tutup jam ini, tapi baru kali ini aku memperhatikan secara detail. Baru kusadari di balik bagian tutup jam ini ada semacam goresan. Goresan-goresan ini mirip tulisan anak-anak, mungkin pemilik jam ini sebelumnya.

Hm… 'A'. Oke, inisialnya 'A'. Lalu… 'L', 'L', 'E'… dan satu huruf lagi… 'N'?

"…'ALLEN'…?" gumamku tanpa sadar. Kedengarannya tidak begitu asing.

"Ya."

_Drrrt…_

Aku terkejut. Mulutku menganga sambil terus menggenggam jam saku itu. Aku nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat. Rambut putih itu, kulitnya yang tampak kontras dengan piyama hitam-putih yang dikenakannya, lalu tatapan sayu itu…

Dan kini anak itu muncul di hadapanku seperti hantu. Err… atau memang 'hantu'?

"K-kau… 'Allen'?" Sedikit gugup, namun akhirnya keluar juga suara dari tenggorokanku. "Kau… kau masuk dari mana?"

"Aku tidak memiliki batasan tertentu, Lena-chan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku bebas pergi kemanapun aku mau, selama tidak ada yang mengikatku…"

Anak itu masih berdiri beberapa meter dariku. "Tapi sebebas apapun aku di 'sini', aku tetap tak mampu melepaskan diri dari jeratan keabadian. Meski demikian, kehidupan dan kematian selalu hadir silih berganti sepanjang riwayat setiap makhluk yang bernyawa."

"…Lalu? Apa kau ini termasuk yang 'bernyawa' itu?" tanyaku.

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku tak tahu…"

"Berhentilah main-main!"

"Itulah faktanya…"

Aku menghela nafas. Sungguh memusingkan berbicara dengan anak ini…

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu?"

"Apa perlu 'tujuan' untuk menemui orang yang ingin kutemui? Tujuanku tentu saja kau—"

"Maksudku, apa tujuanmu muncul di hadapanku sekarang? Dan dalam mimpi-mimpi itu…"

Aku menelan ludah. Anak itu terdiam.

"Kemunculanku ini demi memperingatkanmu," ujarnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu—sungguh, aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu—tapi kau harus pergi dari sini. Pergilah sejauh mungkin. Tinggalkan tempat ini. Jangan pernah kau menjejakkan kakimu di 'Kota Mati'!"

"Tapi kenapa memangnya? Lagipula untuk apa aku ke Kota Ma—"

"INI BUKAN SARAN, INI PERINGATAN!" Aku terkejut. Anak itu bisa juga bersuara tegas begitu. "Kumohon, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Jangan sampai 'dia' menemukanmu. Tapi 'dia' sudah terlanjur menandaimu…"

"Berhenti bicara bertele-tele! Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud? Dan APA sebenarnya kau ini? Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentangku?"

Di luar, angin malam berhembus kencang. Cahaya rembulan menerangi malam gelap, menerobos dari sela-sela dedaunan, dan menembus jendela kaca kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Cahayanya menimpa mata sendunya yang tampak basah hingga seolah bercahaya.

Mandadak ekspresi wajahnya berubah muram, sedih.

"Kau…benar-benar sudah tidak ingat padaku…? Tidakkah kau ingat, Lena…? Ini aku…"

Mendadak wajahnya menjadi pucat. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia mundur dua langkah. Tangannya memegangi mata kirinya, dan ia mengerang, seperti kesakitan.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"S-sial… Aku terlambat… ARGH! 'Dia' terlanjur menemukanmu… dan mengirim seseorang padamu…"

"H-hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik.

"Ce-cepat lari, Lena! Dia mengincarmu! Dia… datang…"

"Apa? Kau kenapa? Siapa yang datang?" tanyaku panik. "Jawab aku! Masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan…"

"Tidak ada waktu… untuk menjelaskan… Larilah… Waspadalah pada… Tyki…"

_Syuuut~~_ Anak itu menghilang dalam gelapnya malam sebelum aku sempat menanyainya macam-macam.

Kesunyian kembali menguasai udara.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Dia benar-benar menghilang. Lalu, apa yang barusan kulihat itu 'ilusi'?

Awan yang sempat menodai cahaya rembulan perlahan tersingkap, mengembalikan kemilaunya. Bulan purnama jadi tampak seperti lampu sorot yang menimpa jendela kamarku, menghasilkan bayangan di sepanjang lantai kamar. Bayanganku menimpa tempat tidur, tampak besar dan…

…

Hm?

Sejak kapan bayanganku jadi sebesar dan setegap ini…?

Ditambah lagi, bayanganku mengangkat tangannya, menghunuskan sesuatu seperti…pisau besar?

Takut-takut aku menoleh ke arah jendela…

PRAAAAAAANG!

**=END OF LENALEE'S POV=**

**.**

**~.T.B.C.~**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**Hai-ai~~ kelar juga chapter 1. Segini dulu deh, chapter 2 masih in-progress...

Saat saia baca ulang kerangka dan naskahnya, rasanya banyak yang perlu saia luruskan dulu:

**Pertama:** Saia sama sekali ga ada niat untuk ngebuat si Rhode jadi OOC di sini. Bayangkanlah penampilan dan sikapnya di sini seperti saat dia menjadi manusia (bukan sebagai Noah) di manganya chapter 157-158, saat itu Rhode sebagai putri bangsawan memakai gaun lolita yang imut banget *author nosebleed! MAU!*

**Kedua**: di sini Lenalee 18 tahun, Lavi 20 tahun, dan Allen sekitar 12-13 tahunan. Kenapa Allen jadi anak kecil di sini? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Lenalee? Jawabannya akan jelas seiring perkembangan cerita.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saia pake si Lena jadi main chara, bukannya Allen, Kanda, atau malah Lavi. Karena (menurut saia pribadi) karakter cewek lebih bisa membawakan unsur horor (liat aja kebanyakan film2 bergenre horor, psychological, dan thriller rata-rata main chara-nya cewek). Lagian saia jadi bisa nyiksa Lenalee sepuasnya entar! *dibakar*

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Find any typo? Report to me, please! Give me your strength! Semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat saia update nantinya XD

Mind to give me R&R?

.


	3. Chapter 2: Prelude

Di luar dugaan, ternyata update-nya lumayan lancar lho :D

Walau fandom ini sepi, asal ada aja yang ngebaca, nungguin apalagi sampai menyumbangkan review dengan sukarela, saia bakal semangat buat terus nulis and update ampe fic ini tamat! XD

Buat **FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y**, tenang aja, saia ga bakal hiatus, kok! Saia malah lagi semangad2nya nulis n banyak waktu luang karena 'libur' yang diperpanjang, jadi doakan saia supaya wabah WB dan rasa jenuh jauh-jauh dari saia!

Dan buat **Laurellia** yang lagi sakit, cepet sembuh ya! Nih ane dah apdet! Kilat, lho! W kasih bumbu GORE malah buat obat lo _(readers: MANA ADA OBAT GORE BUAT ORANG SAKIT?)_.

Wokeh, lanjut to the story~

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni ~Rengoku~ belongs to Akiko Shikata

_(sangat disarankan untuk membaca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu ini untuk efek penciptaan suasana yang maksimal)_

**WARNING:** AU, Spiritual, Horror (will increase along with the progress of the story), Mystery (maybe a bit), **GORE **IN THIS CHAPTER!

**

* * *

.**

**MEMENTO MORI**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: Prelude***

.

.

**=LAVI'S POV=**

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara seperti kaca pecah di kamar sebelah. Asalnya dari kamar Lenalee. Ada apa, ya? Jangan-jangan ada pencuri masuk…

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan. Kuketuk pintu kamarnya.

"Lenalee? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku menjadi panik mendengar jeritannya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara gaduh seperti pergumulan atau perkelahian. Ini sudah pasti ada apa-apanya. Aku menggedor-gedor pintu, tapi Lenalee selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya jika ia mau tidur. Berarti dia diserang saat hendak tidur?

Ah, peduli amat. Kakek mungkin—bukan, PASTI!—bakal ngamuk-ngamuk lagi kalau tahu pintu rumahnya dirusak, tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Keselamatan adikku jauh lebih penting. Aku mengambil kursi dan menghancurkan kuncinya dengan itu, lalu kutendang-tendang pintunya sekuat tenaga. Aku memutuskan untuk mendobrak paksa pintu itu.

BRAAAK!

Aku terkesiap melihat kamar Lenalee yang senantiasa rapi jali itu menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Pecahan kaca jendela berhamburan kemana-mana, barang-barang banyak yang rusak atau tergeletak begitu saja di sembarang tempat. Dan yang terpenting, ada sosok asing berdiri di tengah kekacauan itu.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap berdiri di sana, rambut ikal pendeknya diterpa angin malam yang menerobos dari sela-sela jendela yang pecah. Tatapannya dingin dan seringainya menakutkan. Di tangannya, sepasang pisau besar berkilat sedingin tatapan pemiliknya.

Tapi bukannya meladeniku yang sudah 'mengganggunya', pria itu malah kabur dengan melompat dari jendela lantai dua yang telah hancur. Dengan sigap ia menggapai dahan-dahan pohon yang tumbuh tak jauh dari jendela tempatnya berpijak semula, merosot turun pada batangnya, dan berlari di bawah sana, keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

Aku menatap sekitarku, dan berpikir dengan cepat. Tidak ada bekas darah di sini, berarti baik Lenalee maupun orang itu tidak ada yang terluka. Berarti besar kemungkinan Lenalee masih selamat. Lalu dari caranya turun ke tanah, gadis itu sempat berhasil kabur sesaat sebelum aku menerobos masuk, dan kini orang asing itu mengejarnya.

Aku tidak boleh buang waktu. Nyawa adikku dipertaruhkan di sini. Secepatnya aku mengambil senter dan tali untuk jaga-jaga. Sebatang tongkat golf—satu-satunya benda yang kurasa bisa dijadikan senjata—kuambil juga. Kukunci pintu dan buru-buru mengejar mereka, mengikuti jejak kaki mereka selagi masih jelas terlihat.

Aku menyusuri kedua jejak yang saling bertumpukan itu, terus dan terus… Setengah berlari sambil setengah berharap, semoga aku tidak terlambat…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Sudah nyaris setengah jam aku menyusuri jejak ini. Jejak-jejak itu berakhir dan menghilang di sebuah jembatan besar. Sebuah papan besar yang nyaris lapuk menyambut mataku di depannya, bertuliskan besar-besar: _"SELAMAT DATANG DI 'KOTA MATI'. MENJAUHLAH SEBELUM KEMATIAN MENDAHULUIMU."_

Aku sudah sering mendengar berbagai gosip miring mengenai tempat ini, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Lenalee jelas ada di sana, dan ia dalam bahaya. Apapun resikonya, aku tidak boleh membiarkannya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian aku memantapkan langkahku menyeberangi jembatan itu.

Aku tak pernah tahu, kalau suatu saat aku akan menyesali keputusanku ini sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Tapi sayangnya, aku tak punya pilihan lain…

Kabut nan tebal dan udara dingin menyambutku saat aku berhasil menjejakkan kaki di pulau ini. Aku merapatkan jaketku, namun suhu malam yang rendah tetap mampu menggigit sampai ke sumsum tulang. Aku mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkat golf yang kubawa, bersiaga kalau-kalau ada musuh—orang asing tadi, penjahat, atau bahkan monster sekalipun—yang mendekat tiba-tiba.

Saat ini, hanya kesunyian yang mampu ditangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Pepohonan berbatang putih tak berdaun tersebar di setiap sudut penglihatanku. Gelap membuatku ingin menyalakan senter, tapi—hei! Ada apa ini? Kenapa senternya tidak mau menyala? Padahal aku ingat dengan pasti tadi siang aku baru saja mengganti baterainya dengan yang baru!

Aku mencoba mengutak-atik senter itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan keanehan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Aku merasa SEMUA peralatan elektronik yang kubawa mati. Segala penunjuk waktu yang kupunya mati, seolah menunjukkan bahwa aliran waktu di tempat ini telah mati. Kompas mini yang ada pada jam tanganku berputar kacau tak menentu, tak mampu menunjukkan arah lagi. Ponselku tidak hanya kehilangan sinyal sama sekali, tapi juga mendadak mati sejak aku masuk ke tempat ini. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

_Pagliacci, impazzite in sogni dorati  
Sulla scena bagnata di colpe __**(1)**_

_Caricato l'orologio rotto  
Anche stanotte si rialza il sipario della tragedia __**(2)**_

Suara nyanyian gadis kecil membuyarkan keheningan yang ada. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, lalu ekor mataku menangkap sosok seorang gadis kecil berdiri membelakangiku, agak jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Kemeja putih panjang dan rok hitam gothic Lolita-nya sedikit berkibar ditiup angin malam, begitu juga dengan rambut pendeknya yang agak jabrik.

Aku menghampiri anak itu, namun saat jarak kami semakin menyempit, gadis itu lari, seolah hendak mengajakku bermain-main. Sebagai satu-satunya makhluk 'hidup' pertama yang kutemui, aku bermaksud menanyainya—tempat apa ini sebenarnya, apa yang ia lakukan di sini, dan yang terpenting: apakah ia tahu di mana Lenalee?

Cara anak itu berlari terkesan seperti main-main. Beberapa kali kulihat dia berhenti dan menari berputar-putar saat jarak kami cukup jauh, seolah ingin aku mengikutinya. Sambil terus bernyanyi mengulurkan tangannya yang berkuku hitam, terus menarikku semakin dalam dan dalam…

_Su, tenendoci per mano danziamo in infinita disperazione  
Aperto il catenaccio, verso una nuova gabbia  
Fino alla fine di una notte che non avrà alba __**(3)**_

Kakiku tiba di sebuah gereja tua kecil yang sudah lapuk di tengah hutan. Mataku masih bisa menangkap sosoknya yang berlari ke dalam, di balik pintu tua yang nyaris bobrok itu.

Aku memberanikan diri mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Di atas altar, ia berdiri di atas mimbar, membelakangiku lagi. Di sana ia melanjutkan lagu anehnya itu lagi.

_Notte del giudizio  
in cui ogni cosa e ridotta in cenere  
L'afflizione delle offerte sacrificali sarà avvolta  
Nelle fiamme del purgatorio __**(4)**_

Sekali lagi, aku memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya. Perlahan, aku melangkah di atas lantai kayu yang lapuk itu…

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Cipyak!

Hm? Rasanya aku seperti menginjak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang cair, kental, dan anyir…

Aku melirik ke bawah…

Genangan merah seperti meleleh merembes di bawah kakiku—sepatuku. Genangan itu semakin bertambah banyak dan naik hingga hampir melebihi sol sepatu boot-ku. Dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, darah sudah menyelimuti seluruh lantai.

Aku mundur ketakutan. Bagaimanapun ini tidak masuk akal! Apalagi kemudian dari genangan darah itu, tangan-tangan dingin nan pucat muncul menggeliat—bukan hanya 1-2, tapi puluhan!—berusaha menggapai-gapai kakiku untuk ditarik bersama mereka, dan kemanapun tujuan mereka menarikku pastilah tidak akan menyenangkan!

Aku akhirnya tak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Setengah mengejek, anak itu melanjutkan nyanyiannya di atas mimbar.

_Su, affondate le unghie! Fino a farle cadere  
Su, piangete e urlate! Fino a perdere la voce  
Su, fuggite! Fino a perdere il respire  
Sull'isola arsa dalla malvagità __**(5)**_

Suara tawa dingin nan kejam melengking mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikannya, mengiringi lariku yang kini sudah seperti pengecut. Oh, jangan salahkan aku jika kini aku tampak seperti pengecut, karena aku jamin kau pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada dalam posisiku.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari tanpa tentu arah, satu-satunya yang kupikirkan hanyalah secepatnya menemukan Lenalee dan keluar dari sini. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi mana barat mana timur, mana utara mana selatan, bahkan kiri dan kanan pun aku sudah tidak ingat. Pokoknya aku harus secepatnya keluar dari sini! HARUS!

Sreet… BRUK!

Sial, apa lagi ini! Langkahku terhenti karena aku menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan jatuh tergelincir. Aku meringis sambil beringsut mencoba bangkit dengan lututku yang sakit. Aku hendak mengumpat apapun yang telah menghalangi jalanku, tapi sekali lagi aku terbelalak—mataku serasa nyaris keluar melihat hal mengerikan yang baru saja kuinjak.

Organ lembek yang mulai menghitam ini—otak?

Telapak tanganku menutup mulutku yang nyaris memuntahkan isi perutku, mual saat melihat sepasang bola mata menggelinding di dekat kakiku. Tak jauh dari tempatku terjatuh, seseorang—bukan, suatu mayat tergeletak dengan wajah hancur, nyaris tak mampu dikenali. Dari batok kepalanya yang hancur, kepingan tengkoraknya yang berantakan, serta arah jejak darahnya yang mulai menghitam, bisa kuasumsikan bahwa pemilik organ yang kuinjak ini adalah…

"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Buru-buru aku bangkit dan kembali mengambil langkah seribu. Aku terus merutuki dan mengutuk segala nasib yang menimpaku dengan semua kata umpatan yang kutahu.

"Shit! Gila! Sial!" gerutuku di tengah deru nafasku yang memburu. "Kenapa kau harus membuatku ikut terdampar di tempat yang gila ini, Lenalee?"

Cih, Lenalee! Di mana kau sekarang?

Lenalee! Please…

Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

Kumohon, selamatlah…

**=END OF LAVI'S POV=**

**.**

**~.T.B.C.~**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Note:**

*Prelude: lagu pembuka pendek sebagai pengantar dalam suatu opera.

**Terjemahan dari lirik:**

**(1)** _Para badut, menggila dalam impian emas_

_pada adegan yang bermandikan teror_

**(2)** _Memuat jam yang rusak_

_malam ini juga, tirai tragedi diangkat_

**(3)** _Ayo, tangan kita bergandengan, kita berdansa dalam ketidak-terbatasan_

_Bukalah baut keputus-asaan, menuju sangkar yang baru_

_Hingga akhir malam yang tak akan memiliki fajar_

**(4)** _Malam penghakiman_

_dimana segalanya turun dalam abu_

_Derita mereka yang dikorbankan akan terbungkus_

_dalam nyala api penyucian_

**(5)** _Ayo, benamkan kuku-kuku itu! Hingga membuat mereka jatuh_

_Ayo, menangis dan menjeritlah! Hingga kehilangan suara_

_Ayo, larilah! Hingga kehilangan nafas_

_dalam pulau yang terbakar dari kejahatan_

(Lirik ini saia terjemahkan sendiri dari artinya yang berbahasa Inggris di **.com.)**

.

* * *

Aah, saia cinta lagu dan adegan di chapter ini... XD

Yang nyanyi aslinya orang Jepang, tapi suara dan bahasa Italinya mantap, lho! Liriknya juga-entah kenapa-pas banget dengan story ini, makanya saia pake.

As usual, any report of typo, suggest, critique, tell me please! And mind to give me R&R?


	4. Chapter 3: Running

Walau fandom ini sepi, walau yang review juga sedikit, mumpung saia masih punya mood dan waktu untuk ngelanjutin fic ini, saia tetep LANJUTKAN!

No more bacot, no more bekicot, let's just cekidot~!

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER**: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, Spiritual, Horror (will increase along with the progress of the story), Mystery (maybe a bit), Bloody & Gore (a bit)

* * *

**.**

**MEMENTO MORI**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3: Running**

.

.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian di perbatasan antara hutan pepohonan berbatang putih tak berdaun dengan sebuah kota kecil yang lama tak berpenghuni. Angin malam membelai rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan diikat ke belakang. Suhu yang rendah tak membuatnya gentar, walau notabene dia hanya seorang diri di tempat itu._

_DONG… DONG…_

_Suara dentang dari menara jam nun jauh di pusat kota yang telah ditinggalkan itu bergema, membahana ke setiap sudut pendengaran—kalau memang ada yang mendengarnya selain dirinya._

"_Cih!" decaknya. Genggaman pada pedang katana di tangannya semakin erat. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, seorang diri di tengah gelapnya malam, senantiasa waspada dengan apapun yang menghadang…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

**=LENALEE'S POV=**

"Hosh… hosh…"

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari, menghindari kejaran pemuda asing berpisau besar di tangannya. Entah apa tujuannya menyerangku tiba-tiba sesaat setelah kemunculan anak itu. Ah, bicara soal anak itu, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan peringatannya tadi?

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, berharap keadaan sudah aman. Aku lelah terus-terusan dikejar seperti ini, dan setidaknya aku ingin mengambil nafas barang sejenak. Setelah kurasa sekitarku cukup aman—atau setidaknya, orang asing berpisau itu tidak dalam jangkauan penglihatanku lagi—aku menyandarkan diri pada sebatang pohon besar.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, belakangan ini sudah cukup banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpaku. Mimpi-mimpi itu, anak bernama Allen itu, diserang oleh orang asing, dan kini aku di sini…

Ngomong-ngomong, ini di mana?

"Di mana ini…?" gumamku. Yang kutahu, sekelilingku ini adalah pepohonan (hutan?) dengan kabut yang cukup tebal dan udara malam yang menusuk tulang. Aku sedikit menggigil, mengingat aku hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana tiga perempat—pakaian tidurku—satu-satunya yang kubawa sejak kabur selain jam saku yang tergantung di leherku…

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini.

Jam saku yang selama bertahun-tahun tak pernah bergerak jarum-jarumnya walau berapa kalipun kuputar, kuganti baterainya, atau kubawa ke tempat servis jam manapun, kini bergerak layaknya jam normal pada umumnya. Pertanyaannya: mengapa jam ini baru bergerak _sekarang_?

Srek. Srek. Srek.

"Siapa di sana?" aku spontan memekik. Walau suara itu terdengar cukup jauh dari tempatku berada, tetap saja aku tak ingin mengendurkan kewaspadaanku walau hanya sedikit. Terlebih kini aku berada di tempat yang sama sekali asing bagiku.

.

Hening.

.

Hening.

.

.

Sekali lagi hening.

.

"Huufft…" aku menghela nafas lega.

Aku baru saja menganggap apa yang kudengar itu sebagai 'suara angin lalu', kalau saja tidak ada suara lain yang mengusik indera pendengaranku.

KRIK…

Sebuah suara aneh di belakangku memaksaku untuk berdiri dan memutar arah tubuhku dengan cepat. Sayang sekali kabut tebal masih membatasi ruang lingkup penglihatanku yang hanya beberapa meter seolah membantu menyembunyikan apapun itu, segalanya terlihat putih buram.

Suatu bayangan buram muncul samar-samar dari balik kabut, kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Ha-halo?" aku mencoba membuka suara.

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku mundur selangkah.

"Hrr…"

Geraman serak menggantikan jawaban yang (ingin) kudengar. Suara aneh itu kembali terdengar—kali ini lebih intens—sesuatu jelas-jelas sedang berada di atas tanah yang sama dengan yang kupijak, dan perlahan-lahan bergerak, berpindah tempat ke arahku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tidak ingin tahu APA yang kabut sembunyikan dariku.

Aku pun membalikkan badan dan kembali berlari secepat yang kubisa. Di belakangku, suara-suara itu semakin dekat dan jelas terdengar, semakin lama semakin cepat. Suara-suara seperti sesuatu yang sangat berat diseret dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang mengerikan seolah mencakar-cakar tanah mengikutiku, membuatku makin tak ingin tahu siapa… atau APA yang mengejarku.

'Siapapun…tolong!' aku menjerit dalam hati. Aku mungkin akan menganggap ini ilusi atau halusinasi belaka kalau saja suara-suara langkah yang bukan milikku itu tidak sejelas dan sedekat ini.

Suara-suara itu semakin dekat dan dekat, namun sialnya aku terantuk akar pepohonan dan terjatuh—kesalahan paling fatal yang kulakukan sejauh ini. Aku hendak bangun kembali, tapi rupanya kakiku terbelit akar. Tenagaku sudah mulai menipis, tapi aku tahu pengejaran—ralat: perburuan—masih terus berlangsung. Aku sebagai yang diburu sudah mengira segalanya telah berakhir saat terdengar suara sayatan pedang, muncratan darah, dan potongan daging segar yang berjatuhan.

ZRAAAAAAAT!

.

Saat aku membuka mata, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sesosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan pedang katana di tangan. Makhluk—apapun itu—yang tadi mengejarku sudah berubah menjadi jeroan dengan darah berserakan di mana-mana. Aroma darah busuk menyebar ke mana-mana. Tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin, dan aku hampir memekik ketika tahu-tahu dia mendekatiku sambil menghujamkan pedang yang masih berlumuran darah itu kepadaku…

JLEB!

.

"Hm? Lena? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eh?" Aku mengerjap kaget sambil mengusap pergelangan kakiku yang telah terbebas dari jeratan akar berkat hujaman pedangnya. Tunggu, tadi dia menyebut namaku? Apa dia mengenalku?

"Jangan bengong begitu, cepat bangun dari situ! Pakai, nih! Menyusahkan," ujarnya setengah membentak sambil melemparkan sebuah buntalan yang ternyata adalah mantel hitam. "Cih, kau beruntung karena aku sedang kebetulan lewat. Kalau tidak, yang tercincang di sana itu pasti kau, bukannya akuma itu."

"A-Akuma? Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil memakai mantel pemberiannya.

"Itu adalah sebutan bagi makhluk-makhluk seperti tadi yang ada di pulau ini. Mereka adalah aktualisasi dari emosi maupun roh para penduduk dan orang-orang yang mati secara misterius di dalam maupun sekitar pulau ini. Emosi, roh, jiwa, spirit… semuanya terkurung di tempat ini karena pengaruh medan magis yang kuat dan berubah menjadi monster seperti yang kau lihat," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Berhati-hatilah agar tidak sampai terbunuh dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka, lalu menjadi sasaran tebasan Mugen-ku."

"I-iya…" aku bergidik ngeri. Ngeri karena aku bakal jadi akuma kalau sampai mati di sini, dan ngeri kalau AKU yang nanti dijadikan jeroan oleh pedangnya kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Che! Dan yang paling penting, sebisa mungkin jauhi kota ini," lanjutnya lagi. "Ada aura magis yang sangat kuat dan tidak masuk akal melingkupi pulau ini. Daerah kota adalah yang paling kuat pengaruhnya. Dan satu hal lagi, sebisa mungkin jaga nyawamu baik-baik **setiap menara jam berdentang** dan **ketiga jarum saling bertumpuan**."

Pemuda itu mengelap pedangnya dan menyarungkannya kembali. "Sudah ya, aku banyak urusan. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol santai dengan anak sepertimu."

Pemuda itu pun berlalu, meninggalkanku yang masih bengong dengan sikapnya itu.

"A-apaan, tuh? Kayak jalangkung aja, datang tak diundang, pulang main tinggal pergi!" gerutuku. Dan bodohnya aku—baru ingat kalau aku lupa menanyakan arah pulang saat cowok judes itu sudah hilang dari pandangan! Argh, dasar bego!

Tapi samar-samar aku teringat. Aku ingat _pernah_ mengenalnya, jauh bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih kecil dan belum mengerti kejamnya dunia. Anak samurai yang jutek dan bermulut pedas, tak pernah lepas dari pedang Mugen kesayangannya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya 'Yuu Kanda'…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Saat tersadar setelah berjalan tak tentu arah, ternyata kaki ini telah membawaku ke sebuah tempat—um…semacam bekas reruntuhan pasar? Ada banyak bekas toko dan kios di kiri-kanan jalan yang kulewati, tentu saja sudah berantakan dan lapuk dimakan usia setelah bertahun-tahun tidak terkena sentuhan keberadaan manusia. Lumut dan retakan terlihat dimana-mana, kaca-kaca jendela yang pecah dan lambaian tirai yang koyak menjadi permandangan biasa di sini. Yang namanya bangunan, kalau lama tak dihuni manusia itu jadi begini, ya…

Seperti keadaan yang sudah menjadi ciri khas setelah menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini, udara yang dingin menusuk dan kabut juga masih kutemui di sini, meski tidak separah saat di hutan tadi. Keheningan yang berat membuatku merasa tercekam. Meski demikan, aku tetap membuka lebar-lebar telingaku, agar aku bisa langsung bersiap kabur kalau aku mendengar suara apapun yang mencurigakan, entah akuma atau bahkan orang asing itu.

_DONG… DONG… DONG…_

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar dentang jam dari kejauhan.

Seketika aku membalikkan badan, bersiap lari lagi dan…

.

.

Orang-orang berjalan lalu lalang di sepanjang jalan. Ada yang membeli barang dagangan di pedagang kaki lima di pinggir jalan, ada yang sedang berdebat dalam menawar harga paling pas yang bisa disepakati, ada pula yang sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana pasar yang begitu 'hidup'.

.

_Hm?_

_Apa yang terjadi? Bukannya beberapa detik yang lalu seharusnya cuma aku seorang diri di sini?_

Suasana mendadak ramai layaknya pasar pada umumnya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, entah jalan-jalan, mengangkut-angkut barang, dan berbagai aktivitas lainnya. Suara-suara orang yang sedang mempromosikan dagangannya, orang-orang yang sekedar mengobrol, ibu-ibu bergosip, bahkan erangan kekalahan pria yang kalah judi catur di pinggir jalan memenuhi tempat yang tadinya kedap suara ini.

_Mengapa tiba-tiba aku jadi di 'sini'? Mana reruntuhan pasar yang senyap tadi?_

Beberapa anak kecil bermain dengan riang, berlari-lari sambil berebut mainan. Mereka melewatiku seolah mereka tidak melihatku. Salah satu dari anak-anak itu adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam dan berjalan paling belakang. Ia terlihat familiar… tapi juga tidak familiar. Satu sisi dari diriku merasa sangat mengenalnya entah di mana, namun sisi lain dalam otakku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar, entah apa yang merasukiku, kakiku bergerak begitu saja mengikuti gadis kecil itu. Seolah tahu diikuti, langkah anak itu semakin cepat dan cepat hingga aku harus berlari (lagi) mengejarnya. Mengikuti arah langkahnya, aku merasa semakin menjauh dan menjauh dari keramaian pasar yang tadi menyapaku. Semakin aku mengikutinya, semakin sedikit orang yang kutemui di jalan.

Dan yang membuatku agak merinding, baru kusadari kalau orang-orang yang tadi kulihat tak se'hidup' yang kuduga. Reaksi mereka memang seperti orang normal, tapi kalau diperhatikan, raut wajah mereka sebenarnya dingin dan nyaris tak berekspresi. Seperti mayat… hidup…

Anak itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Aku yang masih terengah-engah menghampirinya, hendak menepuk pundaknya…

.

_Drrrt…_

Suatu siluet berkelebat di kepalaku.

Para penduduk yang mendadak mengeluarkan darah dari berbagai lubang di tubuhnya…

Sungai yang berubah warna menjadi merah dengan mayat-mayat terapung kaku di atas permukaannya…

Seorang pemuda berambut ikal yang membantai mereka-yang-masih-hidup dengan pisau di tangannya, tertawa-tawa dalam kegilaan…

Mayat-mayat yang bangkit berubah menjadi akuma, mulai memangsa yang masih hidup di sekitarnya…

Merobek tubuh dan meraup organ dalamnya seperti memakan ternak…

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke arahku, dengan mata sewarna dengan tetesan yang menghias mulutnya…

Ia berlari ke arahku, mengejar-ngejar seperti serigala memburu domba…

Dan dengan serta-merta menerkam dan membuka mulutnya kepadaku, hendak mencaplok kepalaku…

Seketika aku merasa seperti tubuhku terkoyak, darahku berhamburan layaknya wine yang tumpah dari gelas kaca yang pecah, mata, jantung, dan ususku terburai… hancur seketika dalam gerusan gigi-gigi yang tajam…

Aku bisa merasakan air mata yang bercampur dengan darah meleleh pelan di pipiku…

Wajah-wajah dingin tak berekspresi mereka yang telah mati, akankah menjadi milikku juga?

Tergeletak tak berdaya dalam keadaan berbagai bentuk dan organ dalam terburai mengenaskan…

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Ah… haaah… haaah… hiks…"

Aku menjerit, aku menangis, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua belah tanganku erat-erat. Aku tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan 'penglihatan' yang baru saja kudapat. Sesuatu yang sepertinya pernah kulihat entah di mana, dan tidak ingin kuingat lagi. Tubuhku gemetar hebat, jantungku berdegup kencang hingga dadaku sakit. Aku ketakutan setengah mati.

Apa itu yang terjadi pada penduduk Kota Mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Mati mengenaskan secara tiba-tiba dan kemunculan akuma? Tapi dari mana asal akuma-akuma itu? Apa penyebabnya? Wabah? Kutukan? 'Sihir'?

Apapun itu, aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus mencari jalan keluar…

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ini di mana lagi?

.

Begitu sadar, aku sedang terduduk lemas di depan sebuah rumah tua. Seperti layaknya pasar yang tadi kulewati, rumah itu pun sudah layak disebut puing. Entah bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini, tapi penglihatan itu, juga gadis kecil itu… pasti ia memiliki sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya dengan 'membawaku' kemari.

Lantai kayunya berderit saat kupijakkan kakiku di atasnya. Langkahku terhenti saat tak sengaja aku menginjak karpet usang yang ternyata lantai kayu di bawahnya sudah lapuk dan patah ke dalam, tapi jelas aku bisa merasakan adanya 'ruang' tersembunyi di bawahnya.

Aku mencoba membongkar kayunya dengan kedua tanganku. Tidak terlalu sulit, meski agak berat dengan tenaga perempuan sepertiku. Beberapa kayunya malah pakunya sudah tidak menancap lagi, jadi aku tinggal mengangkatnya dan menyingkirkannya.

Sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kain sutra halus nan lusuh terlihat setelah aku menyingkirkan semua kayu pengganggu di sekitarnya. Setelah kubuka, isinya ternyata sebuah pistol perak berkaliber sedang. Ukiran bertuliskan 'Judgement' tercetak di bodinya. Kucoba mengutak-atik isinya, ternyata pelurunya tinggal empat biji. Bagian dalam pistol itu terdiri dari enam tempat peluru, berarti dua peluru telah terpakai oleh pemilik sebelumnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk membawa pistol perak itu. Meski hanya tersisa 4 peluru dan cuma bisa dipakai saat kepepet, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada tidak bersenjata sama sekali. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelku dan memutuskan untuk kembali mencari jalan keluar dari tempat yang gila ini…

**=END OF LENALEE'S POV=**

**.**

**~.T.B.C.~**

**.**

**.

* * *

**AAAAARGH! *jeduk-jedukin pala ke tembok* SAIA GA PUAS! BENER-BENER GA PUAAAS!

Entah kenapa saia ngerasa ada yang kurang banget ama chapter ini. Somehow, gimanaaaa gitu. Saia serius. Ada yang bersedia ngasih tau saia apa itu? Apa kekurangan story ini menurut kalian? Dan apakah story ini masih tergolong rate T? Apa saia ganti aja ya ratingnya?

Ngomong-ngomong, di story ini banyak adegan larinya, ya? *gak nyambung*

Akankah Lenalee ketemu Lavi? Siapa gadis kecil yang diikuti Lenalee? Dan (yang paling penting -seenggaknya buat saia-) akankah Kanda muncul lagi?/PLAK!

As usual, any report of typo, suggest, critique, tell me please! And mind to give me R&R?

Each review will burn the spirit of author to keep writing, you know? X3


	5. Chapter 4: Track

Malem-malem bukannya nyelesein tugas yang udah mepet deadline, malah publish fic _*curcol mode: ON/digetok para dosen*_ Hitung-hitung sekalian pelampiasan stress...

Buat yang menanti gore, mohon maaf untuk chapter ini terpaksa porsi gore n sadisnya saia kurangi dulu, coz saia mau lebih fokus ke bagian misterinya. Sudah waktunya masuk benang merah cerita soalnya, kalo gak cerita ini gak bakal bisa berkembang... Gore akan saia selipkan di chapter-chapter berikutnya (entah chapter berapa) kalau ada kesempatan...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, Spiritual, Horror (maybe not so much in this chapter), Mystery (slightly more in this chapter), Bloody (a bit)

* * *

**.**

**MEMENTO MORI**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4: Track**

.

.

* * *

**=LAVI'S POV=**

**-Flashback-  
**

_PLAK!_

"_Anak bodoh! Kenapa prestasimu bisa menurun begini? HAH!" bentak si Kakek Panda itu._

_Aku hanya bisa mengusap pipiku yang memar habis ditamparnya. Aku bisa merasakan rasa logam yang asin dan panas mengalir dari dalam mulut dan dahiku. Protes atau bicara apapun juga percuma, toh semua yang keluar dari mulutku hanya akan dianggap bantahan atau 'melawan orang tua'._

_Semua hanya gara-gara nilaiku sedikit turun di semester ini, dan aku tidak menjadi peringkat satu lagi. Sainganku cukup berat dan banyak begitu aku memasuki SMA, dan aku telah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tapi apa? Apa ada yang menghargai semua usahaku itu? Toh, si tua bangka itu hanya melihatku dan menghargaiku berdasarkan nilai di atas kertas!_

_Kakek sialan itu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar, setelah puas menghajarku habis-habisan._

_Klontang!_

"_Siapa?" seruku ketus._

_Seorang gadis kecil tersentak mendengar suaraku yang terdengar jutek, bersembunyi di balik tembok sejak tadi. Oh, kupikir siapa, ternyata si anak angkat itu. Rupanya dia melihatku dihajar Kakek. Dengan takut-takut, ia keluar dari sana dan menghampiriku. Aku bisa melihat sisa air mata di sudut matanya._

_Hah! Kau pikir air matamu itu berguna untuk membelaku? Jauh dari lubuk hatimu, kau pasti senang melihatku—si anak utama perebut perhatian darimu—dalam kondisi menyedihkan begini, bukan? Bocah munafik! Kalau kedatanganmu kemari hanya untuk mengejekku, lebih baik kau pergi!_

"_Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku datar dan dingin._

"_I-itu… anu…" takut-takut ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. Tisu basah, dan… plester luka?_

_Dengan hati-hati—atau lebih tepatnya, takut-takut—ia membersihkan luka dan darah di dahiku. Tak lupa ia merekatkan plester pada lukaku. Masih sambil terisak ia mengerjakannya._

_Saat mengobati lukaku, dari lengan baju panjangnya yang sedikit tersingkap, sempat kulihat memar dibeberapa tempat pada tangannya. Bisa kulihat kalau bukan aku saja yang bernasib sial hari ini. Wajar saja kalau dia ketakutan melihat Kakek mengamuk-ngamuk di kamarku—setelah apa yang terjadi padanya._

"_Ma-maaf…" ujarnya tiba-tiba. "A-aku… aku tidak bisa membela Kakak tadi. Aku takut… Kakek kalau marah seram sekali… Padahal seandainya Kakek tahu betapa kerasnya Kakak berusaha mewujudkan keinginan Kakek… dan juga cita-cita Kakak… lalu menghargainya…"_

_Aku tertegun. Apa yang dia bilang barusan?_

"_Aku… sering melihat Kakak belajar sampai larut malam… Tak jarang sampai di hari Minggu pun Kakak belajar. Tapi meskipun nilai Kakak seperti apapun, aku tetap bangga pada Kakak. Aku ingin menjadi sepintar dan sehebat Kakak… Aku… Meski aku anak angkat, aku paling sayang Kakak…"_

_Perlahan, lengkungan senyum terbentuk di bibirku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di kepalanya dengan lembut, dan mengusap-usapnya._

"_Maafkan sikapku tadi, ya," ujarku lembut. "Terima kasih, adikku."_

**-End of Flashback-**_  
_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Entah sudah berapa monster—makhluk apapun itu, aku tak punya kata lain yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya—yang telah kuhadapi sejauh ini. Hanya dengan bermodalkan tongkat golf di tangan, aku terus nekat menerobos hutan nan gelap itu demi mencari adikku satu-satunya. Darah busuk yang pekat menghiasi tongkat golf itu, ujungnya sudah sedikit bengkok karena terus menerus kupakai untuk menghajar makhluk-makhluk di luar nalar itu.

Entah sejak kapan, suasana dingin mencekam penuh kabut yang tadi melingkupiku berubah menjadi panas dan menyesakkan, walau kegelapan tetap menjadi yang paling dominan. Putih kelabu yang mendominasi pandangan berubah menjadi merah gelap. Lelehan merah yang menghitam mendadak menjadi permandangan biasa di berbagai tempat. Dan makhluk-makhluk di luar nalar yang kumaksud mulai bermunculan, makin lama makin banyak.

Dan kini, satu makhluk lagi menghadangku. Tubuhnya tiga kali lipat lebih besar dariku. Aku sedikit gentar, namun kukuatkan tekadku. Dengan segala keberanian yang masih tersisa, aku mengangkat tongkat golf-ku tinggi-tinggi, hendak merobohkannya…

_CRAAAAASH!_

.

Belum sempat aku menghantamkan tongkat di tanganku, suara lain mendahuluiku. Begitu sadar, tahu-tahu makhluk di hadapanku roboh, dengan tubuh terbelah dua. Seiring dengan ambruknya tubuh menjijikkan itu, seorang wanita cantik tampak di belakangnya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang berkibar. Hm, tunggu dulu—wanita?

"Siapa kau?" kata wani—sebentar, suaranya kok ngebass, ya? Terus, dadanya… COWOK, TOH!

"A-Aku…"

Belum sempat aku bicara apa-apa, dia sudah mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku, lebih tepatnya ke arah kepalaku…

_CRAAAAASH!_

.

.

.

…Lebih tepatnya lagi, ke arah makhluk yang hampir saja mencaplok kepalaku. Seketika kepala makhluk itu jatuh tergeletak di depanku, menggelepar dengan darah masih mengucur deras, seperti ayam yang baru saja disembelih tapi belum mati-mati.

JLEB! Pemuda itu menancapkan pedangnya pada kepala itu lalu menginjaknya hingga hancur. Aku bergidik melihat kemampuan dan—ehm, kadar 'ketegaannya'. Bisa-bisanya ia mengayunkan pedang tanpa ragu pada monster yang berada sangat dekat dengan orang lain begitu tepat tanpa mengenainya. Mungkin dia begitu yakin kalau tebasannya itu tak akan meleset, atau malah dia tidak peduli seandainya tadi aku terkena sabetannya sekalipun…

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ulangnya jutek.

"Aku tersesat di sini…." jawabku sambil mengayunkan tongkat golf-ku ke sisinya, menghajar makhluk lain yang hendak mendekatinya. "Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Che! Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku mengurus akuma-akuma itu, tahu!" gerutunya sambil memutar tubuhnya ke belakangku, memunggungiku sekaligus menebas tiga makhluk yang ada di sana.

"Akuma? Maksudmu makhluk-makhluk anomali ini?" tanyaku sambil menarik pundaknya, menghajar akuma di belakangnya.

"Terserah kau menyebutnya apa, tapi aku menyebutnya begitu," balasnya sambil menendang akuma di dekat kakinya, tapi keseimbangannya nyaris limbung. Aku menahan punggungnya dan menariknya mendekatiku agar tak terjatuh ke jurang di belakangnya. "Namamu?" tanyaku.

"Kanda Yuu."

"Hm… jadi 'Yuu', ya?"

_DHIESH!_ Pemuda itu mengangkat kakinya dan menendang kepalaku—untung tak jadi kena karena aku menghindarkan kepalaku ke belakang, jadi malah akuma di belakangku yang kena kakinya.

"Ups!"

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MEMANGGIL NAMA KECILKU, BAKA!"

Ngomong-ngomong, pertarungan kami ini jadi seperti dansa di tengah hutan, ya? Dengan diiringi para akuma, darah, dan suara benturan senjata di mana-mana, sih… tapi rasanya seru juga. Sudah lama aku tidak menemukan orang yang bisa mengimbangiku begini, bahkan di sekolahku dulu sekalipun aku sulit mendapatkan lawan tanding yang setara dalam kompetisi olahraga apapun.

"Heh, ngomong-ngomong… kau dari tadi bertahan sampai sini hanya dengan itu?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil menatap tongkat yang kubawa.

"Sejauh ini, iya…" jawabku jujur sambil terus menghajar akuma yang mulai berkurang jumlahnya.

"Tidak buruk untuk ukuran amatir, hanya bermodalkan tongkat butut dan gerakan asal-asalan kayak monyet begitu bisa sampai ke sini…" komentarnya sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Kuanggap itu pujian."

"Heh."

Lama-kelamaan, jumlah akuma itu semakin berkurang. Hawa panas dan sesak itu kembali menjadi dingin berkabut seperti pada awal kedatanganku kemari. Hingga akhirnya suasana kembali senyap.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari senjata yang lebih baik—setidaknya yang setara dengan Mugen-ku. Dengan tongkat butut itu, kau tidak akan mampu melawan akuma yang lebih tinggi dari ini," katanya sambil mengelap pedangnya dan menyarungkannya kembali. "Cih, baru juga direpotkan oleh seorang gadis…"

_Seorang gadis?_ "Tunggu, apa kau melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berumur 18 tahun?" tanyaku buru-buru sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Maksudmu Lena? Dia pergi ke sekitar reruntuhan sana sekitar sejam yang lalu. Che, padahal sudah kuperingatkan... dasar gadis keras kepala!" gerutunya sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih banyak, ya!" seruku girang. Aku pun setengah berlari dengan semangat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kanda. "Jaga nyawamu baik-baik, dan semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi, YUU-CHAN!" sahutku dan buru-buru kabur sebelum disambit Kanda.

"SIAPA YANG MAU?" jerit Kanda. Dari kejauhan aku masih bisa mendengar gerutuannya, "…seharusnya itu kata-kataku, Baka…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Suasana hening lagi-lagi mendominasi udara yang dingin menusuk, saat aku menjejakkan kakiku di reruntuhan yang dimaksud Kanda. Sepertinya tempat ini dulunya adalah pasar, dan—hei! Aku menemukan jejak kaki yang masih cukup baru di atas tanah yang sedikit berpasir ini. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang tidak berbohong saat mengatakan ia melihat Lenalee…

Aku menelusuri jejak tersebut hingga perlahan menjauhi daerah bekas pasar itu. Jejak itu sempat terhenti di sebuah reruntuhan rumah, tapi aku tak menemukan apapun di sana. Saat hendak beranjak dari sana, mataku sempat menangkap sebuah artikel koran lokal lusuh yang terselip di antara tumpukan kotak kayu. Dengan hati-hati aku menarik artikel itu dan membacanya.

.

_**PENEBANGAN POHON KERAMAT DITENTANG! AKANKAH PEMBANGUNAN DILANJUTKAN?**_

_Aksi protes terutama dari pihak tetua dan tokoh masyarakat masih gencar dilakukan pada perusahaan Noah Company. Hal ini disebabkan oleh proyek pembangunan hotel modern dengan desain mirip menara jam yang diharapkan dapat menjadi ikon baru kota ini. Rencana ini mengundang kontroversi karena lahan yang akan digunakan dalam pembangunan ini mengambil tempat tepat di pusat kota, dan itu berarti akan mengusik pohon keramat kota yang telah berusia lebih dari 100 tahun._

_Para tetua menentang keras proyek yang kelak rampung dalam waktu kurang dari setahun ini karena selain merusak lahan hijau dan peninggalan bersejarah, mengusik pohon keramat dipercaya akan__ mengundang kutukan__. Tapi di lain pihak, Noah Co. sepertinya tidak terlalu mengambil pusing akan perkara ini dan tetap melanjutkan proyek tersebut._

.

Aku membaca kalimat demi kalimat dengan seksama. Terus terang, bagiku ini artikel yang cukup menarik. Kulihat tanggal terbitnya, sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu. Hm…

Dua belas tahun yang lalu, proyek pembangunan Noah Co., pohon keramat… apakah semua ini ada kaitannya dengan keadaan kota yang sekarang? Pohon keramat, lalu para akuma itu…

Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Lenalee? Semua mimpi-mimpi aneh yang ia ceritakan padaku jelas menunjukkan keterkaitan yang erat dengan kota ini. Sayangnya aku sendiri tidak mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang jati diri Lenalee selain ia adalah 'anak angkat yang diadopsi keluarga Bookman setahun setelah Lavi dianggap hilang/meninggal dalam kecelakaan', lalu akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke keluarga Bookman setahun kemudian. Saat itu ia sudah ada di rumahku. Aku tidak tahu persis kapan dan di mana mereka mengadopsinya. Ataukah mungkin sebenarnya ia berasal dari kota ini…?

Tapi kalau diurutkan, semuanya sebenarnya cukup masuk akal. Kalau tidak salah, aku 'menghilang'—lebih tepat kalau kusebut tersesat, akan kujelaskan detilnya suatu saat nanti—kurang lebih 12 tahun yang lalu, dan saat aku pulang 2 tahun kemudian, Lenalee sudah ada di rumahku. Lalu 'Tragedi Kota Mati' yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu… ya, semuanya cocok! Lenalee hadir di rumahku saat Kota Mati belum 'mati', artinya kemungkinan ia berasal dari kota ini cukup besar!

Tapi pertanyaan terbesarnya dimulai dari sini. Seandainya MEMANG BENAR Lenalee berasal dari kota ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi SEBELUM dan SETELAH ia keluar dari kota ini? Seolah kota ini memanggilnya kembali untuk menyelesaikan suatu perkara yang tak terselesaikan—entah apapun itu. Satu hal yang pasti, sesuatu yang tak masuk akal dan di luar nalar manusia telah dan sedang terjadi di kota ini…

Aku mengambil dan menyimpan artikel lusuh itu di kantongku, berharap mungkin informasi ini berguna suatu saat nanti. Saatnya kembali ke tujuan awal: mencari Lenalee.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Sial bagiku karena jejak-jejak itu memudar dan menghilang di tengah jalan. Jejak-jejak itu mulai menghilang saat aku tiba di tengah reruntuhan sebuah kota. Mungkin inilah salah satu bagian dari 'Kota Mati' yang sebenarnya—setidaknya menurutku—karena aku bisa merasakan perbedaan udara dan tekanan dari tempat-tempat yang kulewati sebelumnya.

Dari kejauhan tampak menara jam yang menjulang tinggi, tampak mencolok di antara bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Jarum-jarum jamnya bergerak, satu fakta yang cukup mengherankan mengingat semua alat elektronik yang kubawa—terutama alat penunjuk waktu—mati sejak menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini. Bisa dibilang, menara jam itu adalah satu-satunya benda mekanik yang mampu hidup di sini.

Jalanan aspal menggantikan tanah berpasir yang tadi kulalui, menjadi salah satu penyebab memudarnya jejak yang kucari. Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah mencari sendiri Lenalee di tengah kota yang cukup luas ini. Tongkat golf masih tergenggam erat di tangan, bersiap akan segala kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi.

Walau bangunan di sini jelas jauh lebih baik dan teratur daripada reruntuhan pasar tadi, keadaannya tidak kalah mengenaskan. Jendela-jendela kaca yang pecah, kendaraan yang tergolek begitu saja di tengah jalan raya, dan suasana yang mencekam karena begitu kurangnya sentuhan manusia menjadi pemandangan khas tempat ini. Udara dingin dan kabut masih setia menyelimuti tempat ini, walau tidak sepekat di hutan tadi.

Nampaknya aku berjalan di cukup jauh, hingga akhirnya aku tiba di depan sebuah bangunan putih besar dengan papan besar bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan Kota' di depannya. Dari balik kabut, samar-samar kulihat Lenalee berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

'_Lenalee!'_ pekik batinku girang. Aku bergegas menghampirinya dan…

**=END OF LAVI'S POV=**

**.**

**~.T.B.C.~**

**.**

**.

* * *

**Yah-haaaa~~ cliffhanger! XD *dirajam berjamaah oleh seluruh reader*

Tengkyuh berat buat** FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y **a.k.a. **eX-sErvanT. renziev9x'y** yang udah mau-maunya nge-support saia, ngasih masukan saran n ide (walau belum bisa saia wujudkan dalam waktu dekat karena berbagai kesibukan dan tugas yang NUMPUUUK!)... dan tak lupa juga yang udah ngereview: **Laurellia, Reiya Sumeragi, Queen of the Death, Yula Lala, hamazaki youichi**, dan semua yang membaca fic ini walau ga review, pokoknya makasih... Lain kali review, ya!/PLAK!

* * *

.

**BTS** (bukan Bantuan Tak Bersyarat, tapi **Behind The Story**)

.

Author: _*nge-preview seisi chapter* *sweatdrop* *baca ulang lagi* *mangap*_

Perasaan gw aja, atau emang tadi ada sedikit-uhm... LaviKan, ya? Au' ah! Anggap aja fanservis! *ngeloyor ga bertanggung jawab*

Lavi: _Tep! *nepok pundak Author*_

Author: He, Lavi? Kenapa? Kok mukanya serem gitu?

Lavi: Gue mau protes!

Author: L-lha? Protes kenapa?

Lavi: Perasaan di story ini gue selalu kebagian gore mulu, sedangkan yang laen nggak! Gak adil, deh!

Author: Eng... itu karena kamu Bookman! _*ga nyambung*_ maksud saia, kamu kan yang (seenggaknya di story ini) cukup pinter buat kebagian yang misteri, en cukup kuat buat kebagian gore!

Lavi: Alasan macam apa itu?

Kanda: _*muncul tiba-tiba nodongin mugen*_ Iya, tuh! Mana gua muncul cuma sebentaran lewat doang! Sekarang malah 'dipasangin' sama Baka-Usagi ini!

Lavi: Ga apa-apa kan, YUU-CHAN? Kan seru juga-_*kabur menghindari kejaran sabetan mugen*_

Kanda: Che! _'GA APA-APA'_ MATA LO!

Komui: _*datang tiba-tiba sambil bawa bor dan Komurin tipe XXX*_ AKU JUGA MAU PROTES!

Author: GYAAA! Pro-protes apaan? Perasaan kau ga pernah saia nistain di story ini, muncul juga enggak malah!

Komui: JUTRU ITU! Kenapa aku gak kau masukin dalam story ini! Belum lagi Lenalee... KYAAAAA~ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LENA-CHAN-KU DI STORY INI, AUTOR BEJAT!

Author: I-itu... ng... karena emang udah ga ada lowongan karakter lagi buat casting chara saia... Lagian kau kan ga bisa bertarung! Kalau kau yang jadi kakaknya si Lele ntu, baru masuk pulau aja kau bakal langsung mati ntar. Lagian kan kalo kamu ada saia jadi ga bisa ngenistain si Catfish/Lena-chan apalagi nyiksa-oi oi oi! Jauhkan bor dan Komurin-mu itu dariku! Singkir-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ _*ngibrit diuber Komui+Komurin*_

Lenalee: _*sweatdrop*_ ...no comment...

Allen: ...aku dijadiin kayak anak kecil gini...

Author: ga pa-pa, kan? Kamu jadi shota yang imyuuuuut...deh! Manis banget! _*meluk-meluk Allen*_

Komui: HOI! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI! RASAKAN SERANGAN BOR CINTA _*?*_ DARI KOMURIN TERBARUKU! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! _*evil laugh*_

Author: GYAAAAAAA~ _*kabur lagi*_

Allen: Errr... well, karena Author kita sepertinya masih harus menghindari Komurin, dan bagian BTS ini udah nyaris 350-an words, jadi biar aku aja yang nutup chapter ini. Sampai jumpa chapter depan~ dan jangan lupa review!


	6. Chapter 5: Journal

Jreng jreng jreng~ akhirnya Author kembali lagi ke fandom sepi yang mulai agak sedikit ramai (?) ini~~

Gomen udah telat (banget) apdet fic ini... m(_ _')m dipikir-pikir, saia udah sebulanan lebih ga apdet ya? _*baru nyadar*_

Tugas yang bejubel-jubel, UTS, dan sempet nyasar pula di fandom sebelah..._*diamuk massa*_

Oke-oke, ga banyak bacot lagi, deh... Silakan baca aja!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei_

_**WARNING:** AU, Spiritual, Horror (maybe not so much in this chapter), Mystery (slightly more in this chapter), rather angsty_

* * *

**.**

**MEMENTO MORI**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5: Journal**

.

.

**=LENALEE'S POV=**

Semakin jauh aku berjalan, kini aku tiba di reruntuhan sebuah kota.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas akan peringatan Kanda untuk menjauhi daerah kota, tapi bagaimana bisa aku menjauhinya kalau aku saja tidak tahu 'jalan untuk menjauhinya'? Aku hanya bisa mengikuti kaki dan insting untuk bisa keluar dari sini, kau tahu? Tidak ada peta ataupun petunjuk apapun yang bisa kugunakan, hanyalah kepingan-kepingan memori yang perlahan muncul dan bangkit kembali—bagaikan gelembung udara yang muncul dari dasar lautan dan naik ke permukaan air.

Kesunyian adalah satu-satunya yang dapat kudengar semenjak tiba di sini. Aku semakin merapatkan mantel pemberian Kanda untuk sedikit mengusir dingin yang menggigit tubuhku. Kabut masih enggan menyingkir dari pandangan kemanapun aku menuju di tempat ini, walau tidak sepekat sebelumnya.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan, dengan papan bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan Kota' di depannya. Ah, setelah kupikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya menjelajah sedikit daerah ini. _'Buku adalah jendela dunia'_, demikian yang pernah dikatakan Lavi dan keluarga angkatku, Bookman. Di tempat seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Di dalam penuh dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba. Berbeda dengan tampilan luarnya, bagian dalam bangunan ini ternyata cukup luas. Belasan—bahkan mungkin puluhan—rak buku besar berjejer rapi di sepanjang dan sebagian ruangan. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi panjang yang cukup nyaman (namun berdebu tebal) tempat membaca tertata rapi di sisi ruangan yang lain. Aku menatap sekeliling. Dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap dan buku sebanyak ini, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan petunjuk?

Saat mataku menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh lingkungan asing ini, tak sengaja perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah buku saku di atas sebuah meja baca. Buku itu tampaknya sudah sangat tua dan berdebu, tapi aku masih bisa membaca tulisan tangan rapi di dalamnya. Di halaman pertama tertulis, _'Jurnal Perjalanan Cross Marian'._

"Cross Marian?" dahiku berkerut, rasanya nama itu terdengar tidak begitu asing. Aku membuka halaman berikutnya. Isi buku ini seperti catatan harian perjalanan seorang penjelajah bagiku, dan saat kulihat tanggal penulisannya, sepertinya usia buku ini sudah nyaris seratus tahun.

_Menarik_, pikirku. Aku menyimpan buku tua itu di dalam saku jaketku. Mungkin akan kubaca suatu saat nanti, di tempat dan suasana yang lebih aman dan nyaman.

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau jangan kemari, Lena?"_

Aku terkejut dan membalikkan badanku. Tahu-tahu Allen sudah berdiri TEPAT di belakangku, berbicara di punggungku. Aku menahan nafas, demi Tuhan tadi aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara-suara ataupun pergerakan—APAPUN!—di tengah keheningan yang rapuh ini. Apa anak ini benar-benar bukan manusia?

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di sini?" ujarku setenang mungkin, berusaha agar tidak terdengar bergetar ataupun tegang.

"Aku terpaksa menyusulmu kemari karena kau, Lena-chan," ujar bocah itu sambil tersenyum pahit. "Kau membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali kemari. Padahal tempat ini adalah tempat dimana _pernah_ terjadi realita yang kubenci, dan mengingatkanku pada kenyataan akan eksistensi yang kubenci. Untuk apa kau kemari, ke tempat yang hanya menyisakan ilusi neraka dan realisasi mimpi-mimpi buruk, Lena…? Kalau sekali sudah masuk kemari, kita tidak akan bisa meloloskan diri dari kekuatan jahat yang mengekang tempat ini…"

"_Kembali_?" ulangku. "Maksudmu, _kau_ berasal dari sini?"

"Kau, aku, dan anak-anak yang lain… kita semua berkumpul di sini, berbagi kebahagiaan dan penderitaan yang sama," tatapannya kini seperti menerawang. "Walau segalanya berubah, seandainya aku tidak pernah datang… Seandainya aku tidak pernah dilahirkan…"

"…Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung, sama sekali tak paham akan apa yang diucapkannya.

"…"

"…Tidak apa, tidak penting…" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak lupa dengan senyum—yang bagiku terlihat begitu palsu. Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupinya. Aku tahu dari awal anak ini TAHU sesuatu.

"Katakan padaku, apapun yang kau tahu," ujarku.

Allen terdiam sejenak sembari memejamkan matanya. "…Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik kau tak tahu, Lena-chan."

"_Just tell me!"_ aku menaikkan nada suaraku.

"_I can't, Lenalee Lee. It's better for you if you keep innocent and live ignorantly like that."_

"Katakan! Kalau tidak…" aku mencabut pistol yang kutemukan dan mengacungkan larasnya pada anak itu. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, _revolver_ itu masih berisi 4 butir peluru.

Allen hanya tersenyum miris melihat tanganku yang gemetaran—sial! Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, seolah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan kulakukan dengan _revolver_ itu.

"Silakan saja. Aku tak keberatan jika kau yang menarik pelatuknya kepadaku," ujarnya tenang. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, malah. Dengan demikian, aku tak perlu menderita dalam neraka keabadian yang kekal ini lagi. Kematianku akan menjadi akhir dari tragedi. Tapi jika aku mati—asal di tanganmu, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja…"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Bisa-bisanya bocah ini berkata seperti itu di saat seperti ini—dan dengan ekspresi sepasrah dan sedamai ini. Perlahan, aku menurunkan senjataku. Anak itu membuka matanya bersamaan dengan terkulainya tanganku dan suara bedebam antara lantai nan lapuk dengan pistol yang tadi kugenggam.

"Kau tahu aku takkan sanggup melakukannya…" ujarku lirih—nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. "Kau tahu… harusnya kau sudah tahu…"

"Hm…" gumamnya muram. "Satu hal yang bisa kukatakan sekarang: jauhi bahaya. Kau sudah terlanjur masuk ke sini, tapi kurasa akan jauh lebih aman jika kau tetap di hutan bersama dengan salah satu 'rekan' kita—teman yang sudah kau temui sebelumnya. Simpan pelurumu baik-baik, Lena. Dan jangan menggunakannya sembarangan—kau akan membutuhkannya saat benar-benar terdesak kelak. Peluru pistol itu tak ada gantinya di dunia ini."

Anak itu membalikkan badannya, bersiap menghilang kembali ke dalam kelamnya malam.

"Ah, ya! Satu hal lagi: sepertinya kakakmu menunggu di luar," ujarnya tiba-tiba sebelum menghilang. "Ikuti insting dan kata hatimu, maka kau akan tahu yang mana dia. Sampai nanti, Lena-chan…"

"Apa? Tunggu—"

Terlambat, ia sudah benar-benar menghilang ditelan bayangan.

Aku membungkuk dan memungut kembali pistol yang tadi kujatuhkan. Setelah aku merasa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dan kutemukan di sini, aku keluar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Dingin membuatku semakin merapatkan jaketku ketika sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal memanggil namaku dengan jernihnya sesampainya aku di luar.

"Lena-chan!"

Aku menoleh, dan serta merta wajahku langsung sumringah. "Kak Lavi!" Aku menghampirinya dan Kak Lavi memelukku sekilas. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ujarnya lega.

"Kak Lavi menyusulku sampai kemari?" kataku tak percaya.

"Hehehe… begitulah…" katanya sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas. Aku memandangi tongkat golf yang dari tadi dipegangnya, sedikit bengkok dan berlumuran darah busuk.

"HANYA dengan tongkat golf koleksi kesayangan Kakek? Kuharap kau masih selamat dari amukannya setelah kita keluar dari sini dan ia pulang nanti…" komentarku tak habis pikir.

"Hanya itu yang kutemukan untuk kujadikan senjata. Aku buru-buru gara-gara kau, tahu!"

"Terserah!" aku berlagak cemberut, walau dalam hati aku senang juga. Kakakku rela menyusulku ke tempat yang tak jelas dan berbahaya begini demi aku…

"Syukurlah aku bisa menemukanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Medannya memang sulit dan berat, tapi aku yakin kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini kalau bersama," kata Lavi.

Aku sih dengan senang hati menerima tawaran ini, tapi sebagian dari diriku mengatakan tidak. Ada suatu perasaan yang sulit kujelaskan, tapi yang jelas hatiku seakan membisikiku untuk tetap tinggal. Ada sesuatu di tempat ini yang menahanku untuk segera pulang…

"Hm, ada apa? Ayo kita pergi!"

Aku terdiam sejenak, berpikir dalam-dalam. "Maaf, Kak. Aku tak bisa ikut sekarang…"

"Lho, kenapa? Ini yang kau inginkan, bukan?" tanya Lavi tak mengerti.

"Maaf Kak, tapi… kurasa aku harus tetap di sini lebih lama lagi. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan di sini—entah apa—dan aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum tahu apa itu," jawabku. "Aku tahu Kak Lavi mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kuharap kau mau mengerti…"

"Meski begitu, tidakkah kau ingin pulang…?" tanya Lavi lagi. "Kakek pasti khawatir dengan kita saat ia pulang dan menemukan bahwa kita tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan sesuatu yang bahkan bukan tanggung jawabmu, kan? Tidak usah pedulikan hantu-hantu itu…"

"Kak Lavi…"

"Ikutlah denganku. Kita akan pulang bersama-sama, dan—"

"LENALEE!"

Kami menoleh, dan sontak aku terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut.

Karena sosok yang memanggilku itu adalah sosok yang amat sangat kukenal. _Tapi bagaimana mungkin?_

Bagaimana mungkin _Lavi_ bisa muncul lagi di sana sementara _orang yang sama_ sedang berbincang denganku kurang dari 5 menit yang lalu?

"La…vi? Kau… jadi ada dua…"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lavi yang baru muncul. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu mirip denganku? Kenapa kau bisa ada di samping Lenalee?"

"Mundur! Dia palsu!" jerit Lavi yang ada di dekatku. Ia mengacungkan tongkat golfnya. "Aku sempat dengar dari pemuda di hutan itu kalau di sini ada sejenis akuma yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi apapun, menipu mangsanya dengan menyamar lalu membunuhnya!"

"A-APA?" seru Lavi kedua jengkel. "Untuk apa aku berbuat begitu? Oh, aku tahu! Kaulah yang sebenarnya akuma itu, kan?"

"Apa katamu? Dasar akuma!" sahut Lavi pertama kesal. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Lena-chan!"

"Hei! Itu kalimatku, Akuma brengsek!"

Perkelahian pun tak terelakkan. Kedua Lavi saling adu mulut dan baku hantam dengan tongkat golf masing-masing. Dari segi penampilan, mereka berdua memang sangat mirip, tapi mataku masih bisa menangkap mana Lavi pertama dan mana Lavi kedua. Mereka berdua memang begitu mirip, kecuali… Ya, kecuali…

_"HENTIKAAAAN!"_

Mereka berdua berhenti dan mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Aku mengacungkan pistolku ke arah mereka berdua dengan geram dan tanpa ragu.

"!"

"Lenalee! Apa-apaan—"

"Pistol itu… _revolver_ '_Judgment_'! Bagaimana bisa—"

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" jeritku.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu sekarang…" aku memantapkan pegangan tanganku pada pistol itu. "Aku tahu siapa yang palsu di sini!"

**.**

**~.T.B.C.~**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**...Pendek, ya? Maaf...

Ayo-ayo, siapa yang bisa nebak mana Lavi yang asli? Sebenernya kalau kalian jeli, apalagi kalau kalian baca dengan teliti dari awal fic ini dan tahu banget seperti apa Lavi, ketahuan kok! Beri jawaban kalian berikut alasannya via review, ya!

Chapter ini juga masih berkubang dengan misteri Kota Mati, yang sedikit demi sedikit akan mulai terbuka.

Terus terang, khusus fanfic yang satu ini saia sudah mempersiapkan SEMUA urutan alur, waktu, dan rangkaian misterinya mulai dari awal fic hingga akhir (itu sebabnya saia di awal fic ini bilang kalau saia ga bakal hiatus -kalau ga terpaksa- apalagi men-discontinue fic ini). Jadi kalau saia belum juga meng-update fic ini, itu lebih karena saia sedang kehabisan waktu dan tenaga untuk menulisnya. Mohon maaf dan harap maklum...

Thanks juga buat SEMUA _readers _dan _reviewers _yang udah membaca fic ini. I love you all~~

_So... do you still mind to give me some R&R...?_


	7. Chapter 6: Doppelganger

Reyn-kun Walker kembali~~ setelah perjuangan neraka menghadapi UTS gila-gilaan yang sukses membuat saia SKS demi ngerjain tugas UTS yang menumpuk ampe nyaris subuh dan melek lagi pas subuh beneran karena masuk pagi—oke, oke… cukup curcolnya.

_Many thanks_ buat yang ngereview di chapter sebelumnya: **eX-sErvanT. renziev9x'y**, **Reiya Sumeragi**, dan **Laurellia** dengan concritnya yang panjang lebar. Hiks, meski yang review kali ini makin dikit, _still… thank you all~~_ *_hug_*

Buat para _silent readers_ dan… pokoknya semua yang udah nyempatin diri baca fic ini walau gak review, makasih juga… Biar apdetan saia juga makin lancar, lain kali review ya! *_dijotos_*

_And… special thanks_ buat novel-novel Darren Shan yang udah sukses nge-_recharge_ semangat hororku ampe _full and refresh_ lagi! _Hell YAY!_ Gyahahaha! _I LOVE YA, DARREN SHAN~!_ XDD_ Your DEMONATA(s) really inspire me to the core!_

Nah, _let's back to the story_… Siapa di antara kalian yang tebakannya di chapter sebelumnya benar…? (tapi kayaknya udah pada ketebak semua, deh. Tapi siapa yang alasannya paling mendekati kebenaran di bawah ini…?)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, Spiritual, Horror&Suspense (surprisingly INCREASE! YEAH!), BLOODY, a BIT gore in this chapter, unsure rating (between T-M, I don't know for sure…)

* * *

**.**

**MEMENTO MORI**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6: Doppelganger**

.

.

**=LENALEE'S POV=**

Ketegangan masih mengambang di udara.

Tiga sosok masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Keheningan yang panjang masih mendominasi keadaan.

Salah satu sosok itu—_aku sendiri_—masih berdiri di sini dengan pistol di tangan, mengacungkannya pada dua sosok lain di hadapanku. Aku menatap tajam mereka berdua. Dua sosok yang tampak sama persis, dari segi penampilan tentunya… tapi aku tak mudah tertipu begitu saja.

"Mari kita mulai dengan sebuah dongeng dari kota ini. Sebuah cerita yang mungkin biasa diawali dengan kalimat 'pada zaman dahulu kala, di suatu kota kecil…', dan kini muncul begitu saja di kepalaku," ujarku.

"Ini adalah dongeng legendaris kota ini yang tersimpan dalam ingatan masa kecilku yang terlupakan. Di masa ketika penyihir masih banyak terdapat di dunia ini, di kota ini pun terdapat seorang penyihir terkuat yang telah berumur nyaris 1000 tahun. Ia suka menculik para penduduk untuk dijadikan tumbal, dan menciptakan anak buahnya dari emosi dan roh para korbannya. Mereka itulah yang di kemudian hari kita sebut sebagai '_akuma'_…"

Dua sosok di depanku diam saja.

"Para akuma ini memiliki wujud, kemampuan, dan sifat individu yang berbeda-beda, salah satunya adalah tipe _'Doppelganger'_," aku melanjutkan ceritaku. "_Doppelganger_ adalah akuma berlevel lebih tinggi dari akuma biasa yang bisa menyamar menjadi siapa saja. Dengan mengambil wujud dari ingatan calon korbannya, ia mendekati mangsanya lalu menjebaknya untuk dimakan…"

Aku menatap kedua Lavi bergantian. Yang sebelah kiri adalah Lavi pertama yang menghampiriku, dan yang sebelah kanan adalah Lavi kedua yang baru datang.

"Mari kita dengarkan analisaku tentang Lavi," lanjutku lagi. "Pertama, aku tak pernah sekalipun dipanggil dengan embel-embel _'-chan'_ sejak diadopsi oleh keluarga Bookman. Bahkan Lavi sekalipun selalu memanggilku 'Lenalee', atau 'Lena' untuk lebih singkatnya.

Kedua, kurasa seorang Lavi bukanlah sosok yang apatis, walau sedingin apapun sikapnya. Ia juga senantiasa menghargai keputusanku, walau itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Setidaknya, seorang 'Lavi' pasti tergerak dengan rasa ingin tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kota ini. Rasa ingin tahu yang besar adalah sifat khas keluarga Bookman.

Dan yang ketiga…" aku mengulum senyum simpul, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati mereka berdua. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, aku mengarahkan pistolku pada Lavi yang berada di sebelah kiri. 'Lavi' tampak terkejut dengan tindakanku. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. "…kalau telingaku tidak salah dengar, kaulah yang tadi menyebut _'revolver Judgment'_, hm? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…" ujar 'Lavi' pertama gugup. Ia menatap horor ujung pistol yang kini begitu dekat dengan batang hidungnya.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau aku membuat lubang angin di kepalamu, 'Kak Lavi'…?"

"JA-JANGAN! Masa' kau tega pada kakakmu ini! Lagipula sayang pelurumu yang tinggal empat biji itu, kan?" jeritnya panik. "O-oh ya! Kalau tidak salah, a-aku pernah membacanya di sebuah buku, di suatu tempat… Wajar kan kalau aku tahu? Aku kan 'Bookman'…"

"Setahuku, pistol ini adalah _revolver_ berkaliber sedang khusus yang bahkan belum pernah kulihat dan kubaca di manapun, baik dari buku maupun internet. Aku bahkan meragukan jenis material perak yang digunakan untuk membuat pistol ini," ujarku sambil menatap lurus matanya. "Lalu, kalaupun kau MEMANG tahu pistol ini dari buku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jumlah peluru di dalamnya? Apa di sana tertulis bahwa 'pelurunya tinggal empat biji', hm? Bagaimana penjelasanmu tentang itu?"

Aku menyeringai puas, 'Lavi' kehabisan kata-kata. Ia baru saja menggali kuburnya sendiri dan terjebak di dalamnya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Tampaknya aku sudah terlalu meremehkanmu, Lenalee Lee—atau Lenalee Bookman!" serunya. "Semua yang kau katakan itu benar! Aku adalah _Doppelganger_, akuma level dua yang ahli menyamar…"

"LENALEE! MUNDUR!"

Dengan sigap, Lavi menarikku yang masih belum sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tepat beberapa mili detik setelah Lavi menarikku, tangan makhluk di hadapanku mendadak tumbuh kuku tajam nan panjang dan menyerangku tepat ke arah dahiku. Kepalaku pasti sudah bocor seketika kalau Lavi tidak segera menarikku.

Sosok Lavi palsu itu kini sudah tidak berbentuk 'Lavi' lagi. Kini ia menunjukkan sosok aslinya sebagai akuma. Berbeda dengan akuma-akuma lain yang pernah kutemui, ia lebih besar dan mengerikan. Ia menatapku nanar.

"Menarik… benar-benar menarik! Tidak salah lagi, kau pasti lebih lezat daripada manusia-manusia hidup yang pernah kumakan sebelumnya!" akuma itu menjerit-jerit riang. "Aku jadi makin menginginkanmu, gadis kecil!"

Makhluk itu melompat ke arahku dan menerjangku, namun aku berhasil menghindar. Gerakannya cukup cepat. Aku memungut pistolku yang sempat terjatuh saat Lavi menarikku. Ingin rasanya aku menarik pelatuknya dan membuat lubang di kepala makhluk jahanam itu, tapi jumlah peluru yang amat terbatas mengurungkan niatku. Aku takut jumlah peluru yang ada tidak cukup untuk menghabisinya—atau yang lebih parah lagi, tidak cukup untuk melindungi kami dari makhluk-makhluk neraka lain sampai kami bisa keluar dari sini. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Allen pernah berkata kalau pelurunya tidak tergantikan di dunia ini.

Makhluk itu masih terus mengejarku. Ia terlihat begitu bernafsu, begitu bersemangat untuk mendapatkanku. Lavi tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggenggam erat tongkat golf di tangannya dan memukul kepala makhluk itu kuat-kuat.

_KRAAAAAAK!_

Lavi terkejut, begitu juga aku. Pasalnya, suara itu bukanlah bunyi retakan kepala sang akuma, melainkan bunyi patahnya tongkat besi seberat 1-3 kilogram itu. Sekeras apa kulit makhluk itu sebenarnya?

"Kau pikir kau hebat, bocah?" iblis itu menyeringai, tersenyum mengejek pada Lavi. Serangan itu memang gagal total, tapi sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Kini ia mengganti arah sasarannya, membalikkan badan dan mulai menyerang Lavi.

Aku mulai panik. Aku memang ketakutan ketika akuma itu menyerangku, tapi aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika sampai Lavi terluka gara-gara aku. Ia sudah mempertaruhkan keselamatan jiwa dan raganya demi menolongku dengan ikut masuk ke dalam kota neraka ini, dan tidak adil rasanya jika ia mati _hanya_ gara-gara itu—gara-gara _aku_.

Oleh karena itu, aku tidak ragu lagi menarik pelatuk pistolku. Lavi dan peluru pistol ini sama-sama tak tergantikan, tapi kakakku hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia ini. Mengorbankan satu kesempatan untuk melindungi diri demi saudaraku satu-satunya, kurasa itu harga yang pantas.

Suara letusan merobek malam.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut.

Asap tipis yang keluar dari moncong _revolver_ adalah bukti kalau benda itu benar-benar meluncurkan isinya beberapa detik yang lalu, namun tak ada retakan maupun bekas luka dari sasaran yang kubidik. Aku sempat mengira tembakanku meleset. Hal yang kuingat saat aku menarik pelatuknya adalah kelebatan garis lurus cahaya putih keluar ujung benda yang kupegang, menembus langsung punggung sang _Doppelganger_, di tempat _seharusnya_ jantungnya berada—seandainya makhluk itu memang memiliki jantung.

Beberapa detik kemudian—yang terasa bagai berjam-jam—makhluk itu menoleh padaku, terpatah-patah seperti gerakan robot.

Setitik demi setitik cahaya muncul dari tempat di mana peluru cahaya itu seharusnya bersarang di tubuhnya. Lama-lama cahaya itu makin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan titik-titik itu makin melebar, membentuk petakan-petakan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dan seolah berdenyut di bawah kulitnya. Tubuhnya kini bagaikan kolam cahaya, dengan kulit bergelombang karena gelembung cahaya di bawahnya seperti memberontak keluar, hingga aku nyaris bisa melihat guratan-guratan otot dan garis-garis uratnya yang menjijikkan dengan jelas dari sini.

Lalu cahaya meledak menembusnya, dan begitu juga dengan _tubuhnya_. Aku dan Lavi menjerit ketika potongan-potongan tubuhnya melayang berhamburan ke mana-mana—daging, tulang, organ-organ tubuh. Darah busuk muncrat ke mana-mana, mengenai sebelah lengan jaketku dan sedikit pipiku. Aku memekik ketika potongan usus dan rahangnya menghantam wajahku. Lavi melompat menghindari otak dan bola mata yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Aneh rasanya, terlebih karena sesaat sebelum iblis itu meledak, aku sempat melihat kelebatan wajahnya yang tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lembut—untuk ukuran iblis. Senyum yang mengingatkanku pada seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberi mainan. Senyuman semacam itu. _Senyum terima kasih._ Tapi, kenapa? Dan untuk apa?

Beberapa detik kemudian, keheningan yang menakutkan dan tidak alami kembali melanda.

"Apa makhluk itu… mati?" bisik Lavi akhirnya, lirih.

Alih-alih menyahut, aku justru menatap horor senjata di tanganku. Sungguh dasyat pengaruh yang dimilikinya. "Aku… membunuhnya…?" gumamku ngeri.

"_Tidak, Lena. Ia telah terbunuh sejak lama. Yang kau lakukan barusan hanyalah menyegel hawa iblis dalam akuma yang membelenggu jiwanya—jiwa manusianya—lalu tubuh iblisnya hancur karena tak kuat menahan kekuatan 'Judgment'. Ia sudah bebas sekarang…"_

Aku terkejut dan spontan menoleh, mendapati Allen tahu-tahu sudah berada di sisiku lagi, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Mata kelabunya yang sayu menatapku lekat. "Allen?" gumamku.

"_Judgment_ adalah senjata penyegel, bukan senjata penghancur. Senjata _masterpiece_ buatan tangan Master Cross Marian, salah satu penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa… lebih dari seratus tahun yang lalu. Senjata itu mampu menyegel kekuatan jahat kaliber raksasa hanya dengan satu tembakan peluru, dan sekarang benda itu ada di tanganmu…" ujarnya lagi.

"Lenalee, kau bicara dengan siapa? Ada siapa di sebelahmu itu?" tanya Lavi yang berdiri agak jauh dari kami. Ah, setelah kupikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya Allen menunjukkan sosoknya pada saat ada orang lain selain aku, mengingat momen pertemuan kami selalu pada saat aku seorang diri.

"Oh, jangan lupa mengingatkan saudara angkatmu untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata—sesuatu yang lebih kuat dan solid," kata Allen. "Waktu kita tidak banyak. Ayo kita—"

_DONG… DONG… DONG… DONG…_

"_Oh, crap!_" gerutunya dengan aksen _British_ yang kental. Ia tampak sangat terganggu dengan dentang menara jam yang menggema dari kejauhan. Ia membalik badannya dan berlari. Setelah beberapa meter ia berhenti, menoleh padaku sejenak, kemudian kembali berlari-lari kecil.

Aku ragu sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Aku terlalu fokus untuk mengejarnya hingga tak sadar keadaan sekelilingku berubah menjadi seterang siang layaknya dunia normal—walau masih dalam kungkungan kabut tebal—persis seperti saat aku berada di reruntuhan pasar itu…

**=END OF LENALEE'S POV=**

.

* * *

_**Sementara itu…**_

**=LAVI'S POV=**

"Apa-apaan ini?" decakku kesal bercampur putus asa. Bayangkan saja, rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku disapa teror dari para makhluk-makhluk anomali ini dalam jumlah yang mencengangkan mengepungku, sekarang aku harus menghadapinya lagi. Mereka muncul dari berbagai arah. Dari kegelapan,dari bawah bayangan, dari dalam tanah…

Dingin yang mencekam kembali berubah, terasa panas dan menyesakkan. Kota ini jadi seperti dilihat dari lensa berfilter merah. Kabar yang lebih buruk, kini aku sudah tidak punya senjata lagi untuk membela diri (karena sudah patah saat melawan _Doppelganger_).

Yang paling mengherankanku adalah Lenalee. Ia tampak tenang, bahkan terlihat tidak sedang berhadapan dengan apapun. Ia seolah memandang hamparan makhluk itu transparan bahkan nyaris tidak nampak. Ia bahkan kini seperti tidak merasakan kehadiranku.

Gadis itu mulai berjalan, lama-lama semakin cepat hingga seperti lari-lari kecil. Anehnya, para akuma itu tidak menyerangnya—lebih tepatnya, adikku itu berlari ke daerah-daerah yang terhindar dari serangan mereka, menyusurinya dengan wajar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, lalu melenggang pergi lagi. Ia melalui mereka semua seperti sedang berjalan santai melewati jalan setapak berbatu di tengah rimba akuma.

Aku hendak menyusulnya namun aku menemukan masalah baru: keselamatanku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Lenalee berhasil menghindari para akuma itu, yang jelas itu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Para akuma itu menghambatku, mengerubungiku dan menatapku seolah aku daging segar yang hidup—oke, itu memang benar. Dari situ saja ketahuan kalau posisiku ini berada dalam bahaya besar!

Satu akuma mencakarku, berhasil merobek lengan bajuku namun untungnya tidak terkena kulitku. Mengikuti naluri _survival_-ku, aku merunduk dan bergulingan di bawah kaki mereka, menggelinding mulus keluar dari kerumunan iblis itu, lalu masuk ke gedung terdekat dan naik tangga ke lantai 2—berharap bisa melihat celah untuk meloloskan diri dari kerumunan masif itu dari ketinggian sini. Salah ternyata saat kupikir aku telah lolos dari maut. Belum, sama sekali belum!

Para akuma itu benar-benar ada di mana-mana, beberapa bahkan terlihat bergelayutan di jendela-jendela gedung. Aku memekik saat tahu-tahu satu akuma sudah berada di belakangku dan mencekikku dengan empat tangannya yang menyerupai sulur. Aku megap-megap kekurangan oksigen, lalu dengan panik berusaha memukul dan menendang, memberi perlawanan sebisanya. Makhluk itu mendorongku ke arah jendela. Tubuhku menghantam kaca jendela, yang kemudian pecah… dan pecahan-pecahannya mengiringi tubuhku yang tertarik paksa oleh gaya gravitasi, bersiap mencium bumi…

Tapi itu tidak terjadi—belum sempat terjadi, lebih tepatnya, karena tepat semeter jarak tubuhku dengan tanah, akuma berwujud burung elang raksasa bermata satu menyambar tubuhku dan membawanya terbang. Ia memekik dengan suara yang melengking menakutkan. Aku mendongak, melihat 'penyelamat' hidupku. Dari tatapannya dan liur yang menetes saat memandangku, aku segera tahu kalau aku tidak terselamatkan. Aku hanya dioper dari satu bahaya ke bahaya lainnya.

Aku mulai berontak. Kucabut beberapa bulu dari kakinya sekaligus, dan itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya untuk terbang. Bulu-bulunya keras dan alot, tajam seperti pisau. Tak kusia-siakan cengkramannya pada tubuhku yang melonggar, aku melepaskan diri dan berusaha memanjat tubuhnya. Ia berusaha melawan, tapi percuma. Kuhujamkan bulu-bulu itu sekaligus ke matanya. Pekikannya menggema menusuk telinga.

Aku berubah panik saat keseimbangan makhluk itu goyah, oleng dan mulai menuruti gravitasi. Aku lupa kalau kami sedang berada ratusan meter dari permukaan tanah! Aku berpegangan erat pada leher akuma itu, tubuh kami berputar-putar seperti gasing dan jatuh tegak lurus ke bumi…

_BAM!_

.

Aku membuka mata, dan merasa agak pusing. Aku mencoba bangkit, menyadari aku mendarat di atas sesuatu yang empuk, hangat _(tunggu, hangat?)_, berbulu, dan baunya sedikit anyir bercampur darah busuk.

Kami mendarat dengan mulus ke bumi, dengan akuma elang itu yang menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu. Batok kepalanya pecah dan kurasa tubuhnya juga remuk akibat benturan langsung dari ketinggian, sesuai hukum fisika. Aku meraba wajahku sendiri. Dingin, gemetaran, dan pucat kurasa, tapi aku masih hidup!

Kutatap sekeliling, rupanya aku mendarat di halaman sebuah panti asuhan—atau sekolah? Gedungnya kecil tapi berhalaman cukup luas, sudah tua dan tampak tak terawat. Pada papan nama yang sudah nyaris rubuh di depan gedung itu tertulis, "_Wonder Orphanage_".

Dari jauh, kulihat seorang gadis berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya melambai seiring langkahnya. _Lenalee_!

Memang, terkadang bencana dan berkah itu perbedaannya hanya setipis kertas.

**=END OF LAVI'S POV=**

.

* * *

**=LENALEE'S POV=**

Jalanan sunyi dan lengang seterang siang yang berkabut tidak lantas membuatku merasa 'normal'.

Kedamaian yang tidak wajar menyeruak, menyusup ke dalam relung kecil hatiku sedikit demi sedikit, setiap kali aku meneruskan langkahku. Allen sudah tidak ada dalam jangkauan mataku, tapi naluriku mengatakan hal lain. Ada sesuatu yang familiar di sini, sangat familiar. Lebih dari itu, aku merasakan keterikatan yang kuat dengan tujuan kakiku melangkah kali ini.

_Déjà vu._

Semak mawar merah dan putih masih tampak segar seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Asrama mungil tempat anak-anak tinggal tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Anak-anak berlarian riang di halaman, bermain-main menikmati masa kecil mereka.

"_Wonder Orphanage_…" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Ah, itu dia!" seorang anak kecil dengan topi dan _google_ berseru sambil menunjukku. "Dia pulang! Leon! Dia pulang!"

Aku celingak-celinguk, mencari siapa yang dimaksud anak itu. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau dari awal aku datang sendirian ke sini. Berarti yang ditunjuk anak itu adalah aku?

"Wah, iya! Kau benar, Jean! Lena sudah pulang!" seru Leon, anak lelaki di sebelahnya. "Hei, semua! Lena sudah kembali!"

Anak-anak lain berhenti bermain lalu berlari menghampiriku, bersorak-sorak seolah mereka baru saja didatangi seorang juragan es mengepungku dengan suka cita lalu menarik tanganku, mengajakku mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam panti.

Aneh rasanya, ilusi kali ini terasa begitu hangat dan nyata, juga manis. Ada secercah rasa rindu sejak aku masuk ke dalam sini, sedikit demi sedikit mulai melingkupi hatiku.

Aku ingat. Aku kenal mereka semua. Selain aku, ada tiga belas anak-anak yang tinggal di sini.

Cloud, anak perempuan yang paling tua dan dewasa di sini, tengah membaca buku dengan santai di dekat jendela, duduk di sebelah Marie yang tengah memainkan boneka _puppet_ dengan benang tak terlihat. Cloud menjentikkan jarinya. Teko teh di sisinya melayang sendiri, menuangkan isinya pada cangkir, cangkir itu melayang ke tangan Cloud dan gadis itu menyeruput tehnya. Di dekatnya, Kanda tengah berjutek ria pada Tapp yang menggodanya. Jean dan Leon tengah bermain-main dengan Lala kecil yang masih balita. Alma tertidur merapat pada dinding, setengah melayang, lalu diselimuti oleh Timothy. Wisely, Tevak, Madarao, dan Fou bermain poker di tengah ruangan. Permainan selalu dimenangkan oleh Wisely, lupa kalau bocah bersorban itu bisa membaca pikiran mereka dan mengetahui semua isi kartu mereka.

Aku mengedarkan arah mataku ke setiap sudut ruangan ini. Suasana panti ini tak ubahnya potret kehangatan 'keluarga' yang sudah lama tak kurasakan dan kuingat. _Wonder Orphanage_, tempatku dulu berasal, di mana nyaris semua anak penghuninya memiliki potensi yang disebut _sihir_. Ya, kubilang 'nyaris', karena akulah satu-satunya yang—kurasa—tak memiliki bakat sihir.

Semua hadir di sini, walau hanya dalam bentuk ilusi. Semua… tunggu. Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu, atau seseorang. Aku baru sadar ada yang kurang di sini. Harusnya ada seorang lagi…

Di mana Allen?

Aku menatap sudut ruangan. Alih-alih menemukan Allen, aku malah melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang sebahu tengah menggambar dengan kecepatan di luar batas manusia. Anak perempuan yang sama dengan ilusi yang kulihat di reruntuhan pasar itu. Tapi anehnya, sepertinya tak ada yang melihat ataupun memedulikannya. Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

Anak itu berhenti menggambar, lalu berdiri. Ia berjalan dan berhenti di hadapanku, menyerahkan buku gambarnya padaku. Dengan ragu aku menerimanya.

Gambar-gambar di buku itu nyaris semuanya familiar. Gambar tentang anak-anak Wonder, para akuma, pembantaian mereka terhadap penduduk kota—ilusi yang kulihat di reruntuhan pasar, bahkan momen saat aku menembak Doppelganger… Masih banyak lagi gambar, tapi kurasa semua gambar itu berkaitan satu sama lain.

Di halaman paling belakang, tampak gambar Allen tengah berjongkok di sudut kanan bawah, sepertinya berada di tengah sebuah jalanan. Di hadapannya tergeletak sebuah tangan—aku tak tahu milik siapa karena tangan itu muncul dari tepi kertas gambar—berlumuran darah. Nuansa kematian terasa kental di setiap goresannya, namun anehnya aku juga merasakan setitik kedamaian ganjil di saat yang bersamaan.

Apakah ini kekuatannya? Melihat masa lalu dan masa depan? Kalau iya, lalu siapa pemilik tangan itu? Siapa yang mati?

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada si pemilik buku gambar. Ia tengah menatapku. Pupil violet yang terhalang poni hitam panjang tengah memandangku. Aku balas menatapnya. Mata kami saling bertemu.

Perlahan, aku seperti tersedot dalam pusaran violet itu. Semakin dalam dan dalam… menyelam ke dalam sebuah ingatan, lalu melihatnya seperti menonton film _handycam_ dengan _angle_ sudut pandang orang pertama…

**=END OF LENALEE'S POV=**

**.**

**~.T.B.C.~**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Chapter yang cukup panjang… _Lavi in action! XD_

Kali ini saia mencoba menggunakan _multiple PoV_ alias lebih dari satu PoV sekaligus dalam satu chapter demi memperjelas alur cerita yang makin kompleks ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Lebih nyaman atau justru malah mengganggu?

Terus terang, saia makin gak yakin dengan rating T yang saia labeli di fic ini. Apa seharusnya saia ganti rating jadi M, ya?

Kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame sekaligus (asal bermutu dan kalian punya alasan yang bagus), silakan… Kotak review terbuka lebar bagi kalian semua

_Well, last words… as usual, still mind to give me some R&R…?_


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

**DISCLAIMER**: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, Spiritual, Horror & Suspense, rather angsty

* * *

**.**

**MEMENTO MORI**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7: Memories**

.

.

_Hari itu begitu mendung dan berkabut. Di tengah hutan kecil, samar-samar terlihat sebuah sosok dari kejauhan._

_Siapa?_

_Bayangan itu makin lama-makin jelas, menampilkan sosok seorang anak lelaki. Usianya kira-kira tiga belas atau empat belas, dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih dan piyama hitam putih._

"Memento… mori **(1)**… Crudelius est quam mori… semper timere mortem **(2)**…"

_Sayup-sayup terdengar ia bicara—bergumam, lebih tepatnya. Gumamannya tak bisa dimengerti, bahkan sepertinya ia tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Sepertinya itu bahasa asing._

"Graviora manent **(3)**… Liberate te ex inferis **(4)**… Contra mundum **(5)**…"

_Ia terlihat setengah tidak sadar, berjalan kaku selangkah demi selangkah seperti _zombie_._

"_Dia datang… Dia akan datang… Akulah saksinya… Akulah buktiNya yang nyata… Aku… dan 'kakakku' yang tertinggal di belakang sana…"_

_Beberapa detik kemudian, anak itu roboh ke tanah, pingsan._

_Bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, masih terdengar ia bergumam lirih._

"Nec mortem effugere… quisquam nec amorem potest **(6)**…"

"_Hei, …! Ada apa? Siapa yang tergeletak di sana?"_

_Pemandangan yang terlihat beralih 180 derajat, menampilkan seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir ke belakang. Ia memanggil seseorang, tapi tak terdengar jelas nama orang yang dipanggilnya. Akhirnya anak lelaki misterius itu dipapah ke dalam asrama…_

_._

'_Kakak' yang sempat disebutkan anak lelaki itu belakangan ditemukan di tengah hutan tak jauh dari tempat ia pertama kali terlihat. Kakaknya itu bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, rambut ikal dan wajah cukup menawan. Sayang, sepertinya pemuda itu mengalami 'sedikit' gangguan mental dan agak labil, bisa dilihat dari tatapan mata emasnya yang tajam dan haus darah, menusuk seperti predator berdarah dingin—penuh hawa membunuh._

_Tapi yang lebih mengherankan adalah reaksi anak-anak panti. Masih bisa dipahami kalau mereka takut pada Tyki—sang kakak—tapi perasaan tidak suka yang amat kuat terasa dari tatapan mereka pada anak lelaki albino itu._

"_Allen," panggil seorang wanita—ibu kepala asrama sekaligus pengurus panti asuhan ini. "Selamat datang di _Wonder Orphanage_…"_

.

* * *

**=LENALEE'S POV=**

Aku telah melihatnya. Jadi itulah saat-saat pertama kali Allen datang kemari. Dialah anak keempat belas itu. _The fourteenth…_

Anak perempuan itu masih menatapku. Buku gambarnya masih ada di tanganku. Kami terdiam cukup lama. Keheningan terasa di antara keramaian anak-anak panti lainnya, seperti ada ruang hampa yang tercipta di sekeliling kami.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana waktu itu, walau aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang keberadaanmu," aku mencoba membuka suara. "Mungkin kau sebenarnya hantu penunggu asrama ini, atau malah hantu kota ini—apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu kau tahu apa yang tidak kuketahui—atau kuingat."

Anak itu masih membisu—_atau memang sebenarnya tidak bisa bicara?_—tapi aku tetap meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Yang kulihat saat ini, semuanya ilusi, kan?" ujarku. "Mereka tidak nyata. Kalaupun mereka nyata, harusnya mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa seperti aku sekarang. Ada banyak kemungkinan di kota gila yang dipenuhi sihir ini, tapi aku menginginkan fakta.

Katakan padaku. Beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kota ini, pada panti asuhan ini, pada teman-temanku—anak-anak penghuni asrama ini… setelah aku meninggalkan tempat ini, sepuluh tahun yang lalu..."

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar bisu, sampai akhirnya ia tiba-tiba mencengkram tanganku.

"_Kami mohon, Lena… Bebaskan kami dari belenggu ini…"_ desis anak-anak di sekelilingku.

"_Ini semua salah Allen! Dia pengkhianat! Dia tidak seharusnya ada!"_

"Ap—" belum sempat aku berkata apapun, sesuatu seperti mengalir melalui tangannya, membawa berbagai siluet lain yang kini berkelebat di kepalaku seperti film yang di-_fast forward_, seperti apa yang terjadi di reruntuhan pasar itu…

* * *

.

_Anak-anak penghuni panti tengah mengerubungi sesuatu. Mereka membawa sesuatu seperti kayu, batu, dan benda-benda lain yang bisa kau gunakan untuk memukuli seseorang. Mereka tampak marah, beberapa mengumpat keras, sambil memukuli seseorang di tengah sana._

Tapi siapa?

_Sebuah tangan mungil menjulur keluar dari kerumunan itu. Tangan pucat itu menggapai sebuah pisau yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Lalu tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, tangan berlapis lengan piyama hitam putih panjang yang agak koyak itu bergerak membabi buta. Warna merah memenuhi pandangan._

_CRAAAAASH!_

.

* * *

"HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Teriakanku menggema. Ilusi anak-anak itu menghilang, begitu juga dengan anak perempuan itu. Semua kembali seperti semula, kembali ke realita sekarang.

Di lantai kayu yang kupijak, samar-samar aku bisa melihat bekas darah yang sudah sangat lama mengering. Ya, di sini… Di sinilah tepatnya anak-anak itu terakhir kali di penghujung nafasnya, dibunuh oleh…

"Lena…"

Suara lembut itu biasanya terdengar menenangkanku, tapi tidak lagi… tidak setelah apa yang kusaksikan barusan. Tatapan lembut-namun-sayu itu kubalas dengan delikan kemarahan. "Kau membunuh mereka!" raungku.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Lena! Awalnya kupikir semua ini demi mereka!"

"Kau membunuh mereka semua _demi mereka_? Hah! Lucu sekali, sungguh mengharukan. Ingatkan aku untuk memujimu atas kejahatan yang kau perbuat," sambarku sarkastik.

"Lena, kau tidak mengerti…" ujar Allen lirih, terdengar memelas. "Semua itu kecelakaan. Mereka menyerangku—"

"Dan mereka tidak akan menyerangmu kalau kau _bukan_ ancaman mereka!" potongku.

"Lena, _please_…" desahnya. "Aku tahu mereka tahu arti keberadaanku, begitu juga dengan diriku sendiri... namun tak setitikpun niat untuk melukai mereka terlintas di kepalaku. Semua terjadi begitu saja… begitu cepat hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana harus meresponnya..."

"Lalu APA? Kau itu APA, ALLEN? Apa arti keberadaanmu… dan juga keberadaanku…"

Keheningan merebak setelahnya. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengumpatnya lagi, dan Allen… wajahnya adalah perpaduan dari kesedihan, penyesalan, rasa malu, dan keterpurukan. Aku sudah muak untuk sekedar meneruskan pembicaraan menyebalkan ini.

"…Pergi…" desisku.

"Tapi, Len—"

"KUBILANG PERGI!" pekikku. "Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Allen sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun diurungkannya saat melihat kemarahan dan kepedihan dari tatapanku. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"…Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lena…" ujarnya sedih. ""Aku… dan mungkin juga kau… mungkin akan mati… tapi usahakan itu tidak terjadi…"

Ia pun menghilang, meninggalkanku yang jatuh terduduk dalam keheningan, isak tangis, dan perasaan dikhianati…

**=END OF LENALEE'S POV=**

**.

* * *

**

**=LAVI'S POV=**

"Lenalee?" aku mendongakkan kepala. Sesaat tadi aku seperti mendengar jeritannya, lalu mendengarnya… bertengkar? Dengan siapa? Ataukah…

Tidak mau berasumsi macam-macam, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Di sebuah ruangan luas di tengah-tengah gedung asrama yang kumasuki, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara isak tangis anak perempuan.

Di sudut ruangan, seorang gadis duduk sambil memeluk lutut. Rambut hitam panjangnya agak kusut dan acak-acakan, dan seluruh bagian gaunnya dihiasi oleh merahnya darah.

"Lenalee? Kau…" aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahku kelu, dan aku tak bisa berpaling dari kengerian yang ditampilkan di depan mataku. Sosok di hadapanku itu terbelit belasan kawat duri dan sulur mawar berduri, bergerak seolah punya nyawa sendiri, mengait ke tubuhnya dan bergesekan dengan kulitnya, menciptakan goresan-goresan luka dan meneteskan darah segar nan kental.

Gerakan-gerakan kawat dan sulur itu juga terjadi di lantai kayu sekitar gadis itu, menimbulkan suara gesekan yang menyakitkan telinga. Gadis itu mendongak, iris violetnya bertemu langsung dengan mata emerald milikku. Warna merah kental mengalir dari rongga mata dan sudut mulutnya yang bergesekan dengan kawat duri itu. Dalam hati, aku berharap sekuat tenaga bahwa gadis di hadapanku itu bukan adikku. Tapi mata itu…

"Kak Lavi?"

Aku tersentak. Sumber suara halus yang sangat kukenal itu bukanlah dari pemandangan horor yang kusaksikan di depanku, melainkan dari belakangku, di mana adikku—_adikku yang asli dan baik-baik saja_—tengah duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan berlantai kayu, matanya yang masih sembab bekas air mata menatapku polos… dan bingung. Gadis berkawat duri di hadapanku raib entah ke mana.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan nyawa dan kesadaranku akan realita. Sinkronisasi terjadi, pikiranku menikah dengan kenyataan. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa miris pada diriku sendiri._ Astaga! Betapa aku sudah terlalu teracuni oleh suasana mistis kota ini hingga berhalusinasi seperti tadi!_ Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tersenyum getir.

"Kak Lavi? Ini beneran Kak Lavi, kan?" ulangnya. Alih-alih menjawab, aku berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya erat. _Lenalee, adikku Lenalee… satu-satunya di dunia… Dia nyata dan selamat…_

"Kak? Ini bukan ilusi lagi, kan?"

"Mana mungkin ilusi bisa terlihat senyata dan sekeren ini?" balasku sambil cengar-cengir, yang berbuah jitakan penuh cinta dari Lenalee.

_Pluk…_ Sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong jaketnya saat ia mencoba berdiri.

"Lenalee, apa itu?" tanyaku. Sebuah buku notes kecil tua, terjatuh di atas sebuah buku sketsa yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ah, aku menemukannya di perpustakaan kota. Kupungut karena sepertinya isinya penting," katanya sambil memungut kedua buku itu. "Aku juga belum membacanya. Kita lihat nanti saja, di tempat yang lebih terang dari sini."

_Sreeet… sreeet…_

"Oh ya, Kak! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana—"

"Pst!" aku menaruh telunjukku di mulut. Perasaanku saja, atau tadi aku mendengar sesuatu?

"Kak?" bisik Lenalee. Ia merasakan kecemasanku.

_Tap… tap… tap… kreeet…_

"Sepertinya yang ada di sini bukan cuma kita," bisikku. "…dan sepertinya, kali ini bukan ilusi atau semacamnya. Ini sesuatu yang nyata."

"Jangan-jangan, akuma lagi?" ketakutan terselip di antara bisikannya.

"Kuharap bukan," jawabku tak begitu yakin. "Setelah berbagai pengalaman gila yang kulalui sampai tiba di sini, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kutemui sekarang."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang…?"

Aku tak menjawab lagi, karena aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kami sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang kami hadapi sekarang. Menunggu mungkin salah satu pilihannya, tapi…

Tidak, kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu, dan bersiap-siap membela diri untuk bertahan hidup, atau kabur jika memungkinkan. Hanya itu pilihan paling logis yang bisa kami ambil.

_Tap… tap… tap… cklek… krieeet…_

Suara jantung kami seperti berkejaran dengan waktu, berdetak begitu cepat menandakan ketegangan berat yang kami rasakan. Perhatian kami lantas terpusat pada pintu, satu-satunya penghubung kami dengan dunia luar. Suara-suara asing itu semakin dekat dan dekat, semakin jelas…

.

.

…lalu tiba-tiba hilang sama sekali…

Aku dan Lenalee saling pandang, ketegangan kami bertambah dua kali lipat. _Ini buruk_, batin kami berdua. Suara-suara itu memang menghilang, tapi bukan berarti kecemasan kami ikut menghilang. Kami juga jadi kehilangan jejak sesuatu—_apapun itu_—yang tadi menuju ke arah kami. Kami benar-benar buta akan keadaan sekeliling kami. Benci mengakuinya, tapi bagiku lebih baik menghadapi seratus iblis yang jelas-jelas di depan mata daripada sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti ini.

"Kak Lavi…" bisik Lenalee lirih. "Apa yang sebaiknya kita—"

_BRAAAAK!_

Terdorong insting dan firasat yang entah kudapat dari mana, aku mendorong Lenalee menjauh dariku, tepat sebelum 'sesuatu' itu mendarat, menerjang dari atas. Bodohnya aku melupakan bagian atas, bagian yang paling rawan dan paling tak diperhatikan sehingga menjadi sasaran paling empuk bagi musuh untuk menyerang. Untungnya Lenalee tak terluka, dan aku mendapat sedikit goresan dari pecahan-pecahan kayu, tapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja.

Aku terbelalak melihat siapa penyergap misterius itu. Ia jauh lebih mengerikan daripada seribu akuma. Ia ancaman yang nyaris kulupakan sejak menjejakkan kaki ke tanah neraka ini dan menghadapi belasan kejadian tak masuk akal. Sepasang pisau besar dalam genggamannya berkilat dingin, sedikit ternoda darah—entah darah apa. Mata emasnya mendelik tajam, mengintip di sela-sela rambut ikalnya yang berantakan. Ekspresi Lenalee tidak jauh berbeda denganku saat melihatnya.

"_Tyki Mikk!_" pekik Lenalee.

**=END OF LAVI'S POV=**

**.**

**~.T.B.C.~**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**(1) Memento mori** – _Ingatlah bahwa kau akan mati_

**(2) Crudelius est quam mori semper timere mortem** – _Selalu takut akan kematian itu lebih kejam daripada kematian itu sendiri._

**(3) Graviora manent** – _Bahaya lebih besar menanti_

**(4) Liberate te ex inferis** – _Selamatkan dirimu sendiri dari neraka_

**(5) Contra mundum** – _Menentang dunia_

**(6) Nec mortem effugere quisquam nec amorem potest** – _Tak seorangpun dapat menghindar dari kematian atau cinta_

Semua kalimat di atas adalah bahasa Latin, dan semuanya adalah asli ungkapan-ungkapan Latin ^^

Entah kerasukan apa saia belakangan ini jadi suka nengok literatur Latin, padahal sama sekali ga bisa bahasa Latin =="

Misteri besar Kota Mati akan terkuak sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi~! Beware! XD

.

Ga banyak bacot lagi deh...

...RnR...?


	9. Chapter 8: Time

Hai hai hai~~ Udah lama ga mampir lagi ke fandom DGM, n akhirnya saia bisa ngelanjutin fic ini! XD

Niatnya sih mau namatin fic ini sebelum tahun baru, tapi kayaknya ga bisa, ya... :(

_Alright_, chapter kali ini lumayan panjang karena ini adalah pelampiasan Author di malem tahun baru, tengah malem pacaran ama laptop setelah berhari-hari ga ketemu _*peluk-peluk lappie*_

Kali ini, saia pakai _Normal PoV_ alias sudut pandang ketiga karena banyak peristiwa dalam fic ini yang rada susah dijabarin kalau pakai sudut pandang orang lain kayak biasanya...

Walau rada telat,** HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011~! **

**and happy reading! XD**

**.  
**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER**: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, Spiritual, Horror & Suspense, rather angsty, and MORE mystery revealed!

* * *

**.**

**MEMENTO MORI**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8: Time**

.

.

Pertarungan tak terelakkan. Dari segi jumlah, seharusnya Lenalee dan Lavi lebih unggul. Namun keduanya sama sekali tak bersenjata, dan jelas-jelas Tyki lebih kuat daripada mereka. Bahkan Lavi yang atletis pun kesulitan untuk sekedar menghindari sabetan sepasang pisau besar di genggaman Tyki.

Tiga kali goresan di pipi, dua kali sabetan di masing-masing lengan, sempat terkena tendangan di perut dan pinggang, dan satu kali hantaman di kepala. Lavi sendiri sudah mulai merasa pusing. Entah kenapa, pemuda berpisau di hadapannya itu selalu mengarahkan serangannya pada Lenalee terlebih dahulu.

Lavi geram, bisa-bisanya pemuda itu lebih suka menyerang wanita daripada dirinya. Ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda, mengingat-ingat kembali ilmu bela diri yang dulu dipelajarinya semasa sekolah dulu. Lavi berlari, melompat dan menyergap Tyki dari udara, tangannya terkepal kuat bersiap menghajar Tyki.

"Hei, lawanmu itu aku! HEAAAAAAAAA!"

_TEP._

Lavi terkejut. Bukan karena serangannya tidak kena, tapi karena tinjunya sudah tertangkap duluan oleh telapak tangan Tyki yang besar, sementara kedua pisaunya sudah terselip di pinggangnya—cepat sekali. Cengkraman tangan Tyki begitu kuat. Gerakan Lavi jadi tertahan di udara. Tyki menyeringai. Dengan sekali hentakan, Tyki memutar tubuh Lavi dua kali lalu melemparnya dengan mudah seperti melempar bola kertas. Punggung Lavi menghantam keras dinding kayu yang sudah agak lapuk itu hingga dinding itu hancur berkeping-keping. Lavi mengerang kesakitan.

Lenalee—yang melihat Tyki kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada dirinya—kembali panik. Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah, seiringan dengan langkah Tyki yang berat. Awalnya gadis itu berniat mengambil _Judgment_ dari saku jaketnya, namun diurungkan kembali niatnya mengingat jumlah peluru yang tersisa—lagipula Allen pernah bilang kalau _revolver_ itu hanyalah senjata penyegel, bukan penghancur. Dengan kata lain, senjata itu hanya berpengaruh pada roh atau jiwa, dan tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada manusia hidup.

Akhirnya, dengan panik, gadis itu meraba apapun yang ada di belakangnya dan mengambil sebuah kursi kayu untuk perlindungan diri. Tidak seimbang memang bila dibandingkan dengan senjata yang dipakai Tyki, namun jauh lebih baik daripada tidak memiliki pertahanan sama sekali. Sementara itu, Lavi yang mulai sadar juga mengedarkan tangannya ke sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

Langkah Tyki semakin mendekat, seiring dengan Lenalee yang semakin gemetar hebat saking ketakutannya. Pisaunya yang mengkilat bergerak cepat, menghantam kursi kayu yang menjadi satu-satunya pertahanan Lenalee. Pertahanan yang sungguh rapuh… hanya dengan beberapa kali sabetan saja kursi itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Sebelah tangannya yang juga menggenggam pisau secepat kilat bergerak menuju leher putih Lenalee. Untung gadis itu sempat menghindar, sehingga hanya beberapa helai rambutnya saja yang terkena sabetan pisau itu. Namun gerakan pemuda itu tak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Pisaunya yang lain ikut bergerak, kali ini tepat ke arah kepala. Lenalee kali ini tak bisa menghindar…

"_KAKAK! KUMOHON, HENTIKAN!"_

Tepat saat jarak antara pisau dengan dahi Lenalee tinggal beberapa milimeter, gerakan Tyki terhenti. Sedikit demi sedikit, pisau itu mundur dengan gerakan patah-patah, seolah ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang mengontrol paksa tangan Tyki. Iris violet Lenalee terpaku pada sosok mungil di belakang Tyki. Kedua tangannya teracung ke depan, sayup-sayup terdengar rapalan kalimat sihir yang lirih—nyaris tak tertangkap oleh telinga manusia—meski bibir mungil itu sama sekali tak terlihat bergerak. Helaian rambut putih yang membingkai wajahnya tampak sedikit lepek karena peluh.

"A-Allen…! Apa yang kau lakukan… bocah tolol!" hardik Tyki. Tepat pada saat itu, tangan Lavi menemukan sebuah palu dengan gagang sepanjang lima puluh senti. Tidak terlalu berat, namun cukup kokoh—senjata yang lumayan bagus. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Lavi kembali menerjang Tyki. Tyki yang lengah karena keberadaan Allen tidak sempat menghindar, dan terjatuh ke lantai. Sebelah pisaunya terlepas dari genggaman dan terlempar agak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Keduanya bergulingan di lantai, berusaha saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Lavi menghantamkan palunya ke kepala Tyki, namun pemuda itu mendorongnya keras sehingga posisinya kini berbalik menjadi Tyki yang di atas. Lavi berusaha menghindari tikaman pisaunya dan mencekal tangannya. Adu kekuatan antara hidup dan mati tak terhindarkan, namun tenaga Tyki sepertinya lebih kuat. Sedikit demi sedikit pisau itu semakin mendekati leher Lavi.

Melihat kakaknya kini terancam bahaya, Lenalee dengan panik menggenggam batang kayu yang tersisa dari kursi tadi dan memukul-mukulkannya ke punggung dan kepala Tyki. Tentu saja, tenaga gadis itu tak akan bisa melukai Tyki sedikitpun, namun cukup mengganggu konsentrasinya. Melihat lawannya sedikit lengah, Lavi menghantam perut Tyki dengan lututnya hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

Tentu saja Lavi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Ia menggenggam erat palunya dan menghantamkannya keras-keras ke kepala Tyki. Merasa di atas angin, Lavi bangkit di atas Tyki dan mengangkat palunya tinggi-tinggi, berniat menghancurkan batok kepala ikal itu…

"_STOP!"_

Gerakan Lavi terhenti di udara, sama seperti gerakan pisau Tyki pada Lenalee sebelumnya. Tak peduli sekuat apapun Lavi berusaha bergerak, seluruh tubuhnya kaku, seperti ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang menahan pergerakannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik tajam, dan benar saja—Allen tengah merapal mantra yang sama padanya.

Tyki bangun, sempoyongan karena kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sepertinya ia menyadari keadaannya sendiri yang terluka cukup parah, terbukti dari pandangannya yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia pun menyambar pisaunya yang sempat terjatuh dan melarikan diri, menghilang ke tengah kegelapan malam. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Tyki, mantra yang membelenggu Lavi pun berangsur menghilang.

"Kak Lavi, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Lenalee cemas sambil menghampiri Lavi.

"Hei, kau! Sebenarnya kau itu berpihak pada siapa?" seru Lavi berang pada Allen yang tampak pucat pasi, menghiraukan pertanyaan Lenalee. "Tadi kau seolah melindungi Lenalee, lalu kau malah menghalangiku! KAU MEMBIARKAN PEMBUNUH ITU! Kalau kau mau membun—"

"DIAM!" jerit Allen. "JANGAN BUAT AKU MEMILIH! KAU TADI JUGA HAMPIR MEMBUNUH TYKI! KAU JUGA NYARIS JADI PEMBUNUH! Kalau posisi kita dibalik, apa kau bakal diam-diam saja melihat Lena akan dibunuh?"

"Apa—"

"AKU JUGA MENYAYANGI LENA, SAMA SEPERTI KAU! Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, cuma itu! Kalau kau boleh melindungi saudaramu, kenapa aku tidak?"

Lenalee sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka Allen bakal seemosional ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, tidak seorangpun… Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat melukai seseorang… Aku menyayangi Lena, tapi… tapi…"

Lenalee terdiam, bahkan Lavi yang tadinya sangat emosi berbalik menjadi iba. Allen benar-benar dalam _dilemma_. Sepanjang waktunya untuk 'mengenal' Allen, baru kali ini Lenalee melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat sangat manusiawi, dan sesuai dengan usianya. Sesuatu yang ia kira tak akan pernah dilihatnya pada Allen, membuatnya membuka kedua belah tangannya lebar-lebar dan melingkarkannya pada tubuh bocah albino itu, memeluknya erat-erat…

"…_sejahat apapun, seburuk apapun… Tyki tetaplah kakakku, saudaraku satu-satunya di dunia ini…"_

…Allen menangis…

.

.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Lenalee.

"…Mmm-hm…" hanya gumaman itu yang bisa dikeluarkan si albino. Ia tampak jauh lebih tenang sekarang, kembali menjadi 'Allen-si-bocah-sayu'.

Ketiga anak itu kini duduk berhadapan membentuk segitiga di lantai kayu ruang tengah asrama, tepat di tengah-tengah. Suasana hening sejenak, hanya detak jam dari jam saku Lenalee yang terdengar di ruangan ini.

"Lenalee, apa jam saku itu memang sudah hidup dari sananya?" tanya Lavi.

"Tidak juga, jam ini baru bergerak begitu aku memasuki kota ini. Aneh, padahal dari dulu diutak-atik seperti apapun tidak akan hidup," jawab Lenalee. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Lavi?"

"Hm… memang aneh…" gumamnya. "Sesaat setelah aku masuk kemari juga, semua peralatan elektronik—termasuk jam tangan dan _handphone_—mati. Tapi jam sakumu bisa bergerak normal. Lalu, serangan akuma… Tidakkah menurutmu ini… janggal?"

.

Allen yang dari tadi duduk mendengarkan percakapan kakak beradik itu hanya terdiam, tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah mengapa dari tadi ia merasa seperti diawasi oleh seseorang, seseorang yang kasat mata. Perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menjalari dirinya.

"_Hei… pestanya sebentar lagi akan dimulai, lho… Allen-chan…"_

Allen tersentak. Mata kelabunya membelalak lebar. Suara itu… suara yang amat dikenalnya, bahkan jauh sebelum ia 'diturunkan' ke dunia ini. Suara yang absolut, dari sang Master yang 'melahirkan' dirinya.

…Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, sepasang tangan hitam telah membekap mulutnya, dan segalanya tiba-tiba gelap…

.

"Memang janggal, sih…" Lenalee memegangi dagunya, berpikir. "Dan tidak hanya jam ini saja yang hidup…"

"Menara jam yang ada di tengah kota itu!" seru Lavi. "Hei, apakah mungkin kedua jam itu memiliki suatu hubungan? Seperti… jam-jam itu tidak berasal dari dunia ini?"

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi tertarik dengan hal-hal irrasional seperti ini?" komentar Lenalee.

"Sejak kemari, mungkin?" Lavi menyeringai. "Ah, ya! Aku juga menemukan ini dalam perjalanan menuju kemari…" pemuda itu mengeluarkan artikel koran yang ditemukannya dalam perjalanannya kemari. Sebuah artikel tentang pertentangan proyek pembangunan Noah Company dengan warga kota, dua belas tahun yang lalu. Lenalee membacanya.

"Penebangan 'Pohon Keramat'? Pembangunan hotel berbentuk menara jam…?" gumam Lenalee. "Hm… sepertinya sekarang sudah mulai jelas…"

"Apanya?"

"Menara jam itu," jelas Lenalee. "Jika memang benar jam yang ada di menara itu—seperti yang kau bilang—tidak berasal dari dunia ini, mungkin saja kekuatan dari menara jam itu berasal dari pohon keramat yang ditebang itu. Mungkin pohon itu adalah segel untuk semacam kekuatan jahat, dan Noah Company telah merusaknya…"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka _occult_ atau hal-hal beginian—tapi pendapatmu cukup masuk akal," Lavi manggut-manggut. "Tapi… apa hubungannya semua ini denganmu—atau panti asuhan ini? Lalu… dari mana kau mendapatkan jam saku itu?"

"Oh, ini? Aku dapat dari Alle…n…?" Lenalee menoleh. Allen sudah tidak ada di tempat. Padahal rasanya beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih ada di sebelahnya. "Lho, mana Allen?"

Kedua anak itu mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke segala arah, namun sosok yang mereka cari tidak juga ditemukan.

"Sudahlah, mungkin anak itu pergi karena ada urusan lain—urusan yang tidak kita tahu," kata Lavi berusaha berpikir positif. "Nanti juga dia muncul lagi, saat kita sedang tidak memikirkannya. Mungkin."

"Y-ya…" gumam Lenalee tidak yakin.

"Daripada kita diam saja di sini, lebih baik kita coba saja mengeksplorasi tempat ini," kata Lavi. "Siapa tahu, kita menemukan petunjuk…"

.

Tak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk di gedung asrama ini. Tempat itu layaknya asrama biasa—penuh tempat tidur bertingkat yang berderet, lemari-lemari yang hanya berisi pakaian bekas pemiliknya, serta deretan meja dan kursi di ruang makan dan ruang belajar. Lenalee memungut korek api dari laci lemari dapur, lalu menyimpannya dalam saku jaketnya, siapa tahu suatu saat berguna. Ia juga menemukan sebuah lentera kecil, lalu membawanya.

Akhirnya mereka mencoba 'menggeledah' kantor dan ruang arsip di gedung yang terpisah. Hanya ada dokumen-dokumen biasa, tapi Lavi menemukan sebuah arsip berisi data anak-anak penghuni _Wonder Orphanage_.

"Cloud Nine, Kanda Yuu, Lala, Wisely, Timothy, Marie, Jean, Leon, Tapp, Alma, Tevak, Madarao, Fou…" Lavi membolak-balik kertas arsip itu sambil menyebut nama-namanya. "…dan Lenalee Lee, yang sekarang menjadi Lenalee Bookman—telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Bookman sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ada tiga belas anak selain kau yang tinggal di sini, tapi kenapa nama Allen tidak ada?"

"'Allen Walker, 13 tahun'. 'Tyki Mikk, 17 tahun'. Data mereka belum lama dibuat mengingat mereka datang kemari belakangan, dan belum sempat didaftarkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam arsip data panti asuhan," Lenalee membaca dokumen yang ditemukannya di laci meja kepala asrama. "Aneh, kupikir nama keluarga mereka sama, mengingat mereka bersaudara. Apa mungkin mereka itu beda ibu atau ayah, ya?"

"Tyki, 17 tahun… usia yang terlalu tua untuk masuk panti asuhan…" komentar Lavi. "Tapi mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya 'keluarga' Allen yang tersisa, dan sedikit gangguan kejiwaan dan kelabilan yang ada padanya…"

"Yah, hanya itu yang bisa kita temukan di sini…" ujar Lenalee sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Jadi memang tidak ada petunjuk apa-apa, ya…" keluh Lavi. "Setelah berlama-lama mencari di seluruh tempat di panti ini—"

"Tidak, belum semua," potong Lenalee. "Aku baru ingat. Ada satu tempat lagi yang belum kita datangi. Sebuah tempat yang terlarang oleh kami, anak-anak… bahkan Kepala Asrama pun jarang ke sana."

Ia menunjuk pada sebuah pondok kecil yang terletak agak jauh dari semua fasilitas dan gedung panti. Pondok kecil yang terlihat sangat tidak terawat, penuh semak belukar, terlilit berbagai macam tanaman liar, dan terletak agak menjorok ke hutan di belakang kompleks panti.

"…'Pondok Penyihir'…"

.

"Hei, apa di sini benar-benar ada penyihirnya?" tanya Lavi saat ia dan Lenalee sudah berdiri tepat di depan pondok itu.

"Itu adalah sebutan kami untuk tempat ini. Biasalah, anak-anak…" jawab Lenalee. "Dulunya sih katanya tempat ini adalah bekas gudang, tapi kemudian tempat ini disegel dan kami dilarang mendekatinya—entah kenapa. Kami juga tidak terlalu berminat mendekati tempat ini, auranya terasa menyeramkan… apalagi saat malam hari. Aku hanya pernah melihat Miss Dorothea datang kemari sekali…"

"Miss Dorothea?" ulang Lavi.

"Dorothea Melc, ibu panti. Tapi terkadang ia lebih suka kami memanggilnya 'Athna', tanpa alasan yang jelas," Lenalee menerangkan. "Ia juga merupakan orang pertama mengusulkan berdirinya panti asuhan ini. Wanita yang baik dan ramah, namun entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat berada di dekatnya—perasaan yang hanya dirasakan olehku, namun tidak oleh anak-anak yang lain."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal perasaan tidak nyaman, aku juga merasakannya di sini," komentar Lavi. "Gubuk ini benar-benar disegel—dalam berbagai arti."

Papan-papan kayu dipaku di SELURUH rongga yang ada di dinding. Pintu, jendela, bahkan lubang ventilasi tak luput dari papan-papan kayu yang dipaku menutupi segala akses masuk. Kalau itu belum cukup, semak belukar dan berbagai tanaman liar merambat menutupi nyaris dua per tiga pondok itu. Julukan 'Pondok Penyihir' benar-benar sesuai untuknya.

"Bagaimana caranya kita masuk?" bisik Lenalee.

"Ada sebuah jendela kaca yang tidak tertutup papan," kata Lavi sambil menunjuk jendela yang ia maksud, lalu menyeringai. "Kurasa rongga berbingkai kayu itu muat dilewati seseorang."

"Kak Lavi, kau tidak berpikir untuk—"

"Saatnya untuk palu baruku beraksi!" Lavi memutar-mutar palu di tangannya, lalu dengan satu ayunan…

_PRAAAAANG!_

"_Lady's first…_" Lavi membungkuk hormat. Lenalee mendengus, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

.

Karena di dalam Pondok Penyihir sangat gelap, Lenalee menyalakan lenteranya yang tadi ia temukan. Hampir tidak ada apa-apa di sini selain tumpukan karung berisi barang-barang bekas dan bahan makanan yang sudah membusuk, berpeti-peti kayu lapuk, dan sekumpulan rongsokan. Tapi mereka melihat sebuah pintu yang terhubung ke sebuah kamar—yang sepertinya cukup luas. Karena kunci dan engselnya sudah berkarat, Lavi mendobraknya—dan itu tidak sulit. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat isi ruangan itu.

Tulang-tulang anak kecil berserakan di lantai—beberapa sudah terpisah-pisah bagiannya—dalam keadaan masih berpakaian lengkap. Pasak perak terpasang pada jenazah mereka, masing-masing berada di tempat yang berbeda. Ada yang di punggung, bahu, lengan, siku, telapak tangan, perut, pinggang, paha, lutut, dan betis. Kalau tidak salah hitung, ada sepuluh jenazah anak-anak yang sudah tinggal rangka di sini. Lavi memeluk Lenalee yang menangis karena tak kuasa melihatnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan dan mengalihkannya dari permandangan mengerikan ini.

"Pakaian itu… Anak-anak itu… teman-temanku, para penghuni panti yang tewas terbunuh…" isak Lenalee.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Lenalee…" bisik Lavi. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku pinjam cahayanya sebentar? Maaf, Lenalee… tapi ada yang ingin kupastikan…"

Lenalee mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan lentera. Lavi mengamati tulang belulang itu dengan seksama.

'_Pasak-pasak ini tertancap di masing-masing mayat, di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Letaknya bukan di titik-titik vital, berarti tujuan pasak ini bukan untuk mengakhiri nyawa…?'_ pikir Lavi. _'Kalau dilihat-lihat, tempat ini seperti ruang ritual atau semacamnya. Jadi, apa mungkin anak-anak ini adalah… _well_, semacam tumbal?'_

Lavi mengangkat lenteranya lebih tinggi. Kini dinding-dinding ruangan itu terlihat lebih jelas. Topeng-topeng berbagai bentuk, ukuran dan ekspresi tergantung di sisi kiri dan kanan, beberapa seperti ternoda oleh bercak darah. Bayangan yang tercipta pada topeng-topeng itu menimbulkan efek dramatis yang menyeramkan, seolah topeng-topeng itu hidup dan mengawasi mereka satu per satu. Lalu, pada dinding di hadapannya, gambar sebuah pohon yang luar biasa besar hampir memenuhi dinding, dilukis dengan darah. Pada setiap bagian dahan dan rantingnya digambarkan seperti kobaran api, dan buah-buah aneh berbentuk seperti kepala manusia yang bergelantungan…

.

"Hei, Lenalee… Kau yakin sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Lavi yang masih cemas, saat mereka sudah berada di luar. Lenalee mengangguk, walau tangannya masih belum berhenti gemetar. "Kudengar dari Kanda, daerah kota adalah yang paling kuat pengaruh magisnya, jadi sebaiknya kita hindari. Mungkin sebaiknya kita masuk ke wilayah hutan, siapa tahu juga kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan menanyainya segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang tempat ini."

Suasana kembali senyap seiring dengan langkah mereka yang masuk semakin dalam ke hutan yang gelap. Detak jam saku masih terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang mengusik pikiranku sejak percakapan kita tentang jam itu…" Lavi mencoba membuka suara.

"Maksudmu?" Lenalee masih berkutat dengan lentera di tangan, menerangi jalan.

"Jam berapa tepatnya saat kau sadar jam itu bergerak?"

"Mmm… tengah malam?" langkah Lenalee terhenti. "Astaga, tentu saja…"

"Apanya?"

"Kanda sempat mengatakan padaku, sesuatu tentang menara jam yang berdentang dan ketiga jarum yang saling bertumpuan…" Lenalee menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Tadi kau sempat cerita kalau kau diserang segerombolan akuma," karena suatu hal, Lenalee tidak melihat dan tidak diserang gerombolan akuma seperti Lavi. "Jam berapa kira-kira saat kau diserang?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi mungkin sekitar pukul satu lewat—" Lavi ikut berhenti, menyadari sesuatu. "Kanda sudah memberimu petunjuk tentang kapan saja puncak kemunculan para akuma itu terjadi, sehingga kita bisa menghindar dan mempersiapkan diri!"

Cahaya lentera mulai padam, jadi Lenalee mengeluarkan korek untuk menyalakannya lagi. Agak sulit karena angin yang cukup kencang.

"Lenalee! Cepat nyalakan lagi lenteranya! Lihat pukul berapa sekarang!" seru Lavi bersemangat.

"Ini juga lagi usaha, tahu!" gerutu Lenalee, agak kesal karena dari tadi apinya mati melulu.

"'_Ketiga jarum yang bertumpuan'_, berarti pada saat dimana jarum panjang, pendek, dan penunjuk detik bertumpuk pada satu tempat… Itu adalah saat-saat para akuma itu muncul dan mengamuk, dengan dentang menara jam sebagai sinyalnya. Itu artinya pukul 12.00, 01.05 lewat lima detik, 02.10 lewat sepuluh detik, dan seterusnya…" gumam Lavi, bertepatan dengan menyalanya lentera. "Lenalee, kapan serangan akuma berikutnya?"

Lenalee mengangkat lenteranya. Sebentuk wajah menyeramkan terlihat jelas di hadapannya, dengan tubuh tinggi besar tidak karuan dan tampak berbahaya. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya ia SAMA SEKALI tidak sendirian…

_DONG… DONG… DONG…_

"SEKARANG!"

**.**

**~.T.B.C.~**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Alleeeeeen... Maafkan diriku yang membuatmu jadi menangis begituuuu... _*di-Cross Grave*_

Doakan saia bisa segera menamatkan story ini sebelum February... soalnya sebentar lagi saia mau UAS! Cepet amat ya tau-tau udah mau ujian lagi... T^T

Oke, ga banyak bacot lagi... Review?


	10. Chapter 9: Allen

UAS saia dimajukaaaaan! Tidaaaaaak! DX

Padahal saia lagi semangat-semangatnya ngelanjutin fic ini! T0T

.

Ahem, anyway... thanks buat yang udah baca apalagi ngereview fic ini :)

Especially **dheeSafa's teacup**, makasiiiiih banget! Saia terharu, anda sampai mau-maunya ngereview fic ini per chapter (padahal baru baca). Terima kasih banyak ya~! XD

Dan saia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mempublish segera lanjutan fic ini yang udah saia pendem dari kemarin :D

_Okay, everyone! Happy Reading~!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, Spiritual, Horror, Mystery, rather 'light' and some fluff (maybe) in this chapter, but still… angsty

**.**

**MEMENTO MORI**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9: Allen**

.

.

**=LENALEE'S POV=**

Aku refleks menjatuhkan lentera yang kubawa dan menutup mata, nyaris menjerit karena takut pada akuma yang kulihat. Tapi selang beberapa detik, aku tak merasakan apapun. Hanya keheningan yang tertangkap oleh telingaku.

Dengan ragu, aku mencoba membuka mata…

Huh? Tidak ada siapa-siapa?

Tidak ada akuma, tidak ada Lavi… hanya aku seorang, di tengah hutan yang mendadak menjadi seterang siang—walau sekelilingku dipenuhi kabut putih. Dingin sedikit menyentuh kulitku. Apa ini ilusi lagi…?

"_Hihihihi…"_

Kelebatan gadis kecil misterius yang kulihat di reruntuhan pasar dan asrama panti muncul di belakangku, berlari melintasi hutan, lalu menghilang ke tengah kabut.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung. Apa anak itu ingin memberitahuku sesuatu—seperti yang sudah-sudah? Agak ragu, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejaknya.

Agak lama aku berjalan, tapi gadis itu menghilang. Aku mendapati diriku berada di tepi sebuah tebing. Seluruh kota terlihat jelas dari sini. Permandangan yang indah sekali, sungguh _nostalgic_… dan aku merindukannya. Gambaran tipis akan ingatanku waktu kecil mampir ke kepalaku. Aku ingat… dulu ini adalah tempat rahasiaku, dimana aku sering bermain kemari bersama Allen…

"_Aku juga selalu suka permandangan di sini… Tidakkah kau juga berpikir begitu?"_

Aku menoleh. Allen tahu-tahu sudah berada di sampingku, menggenggam erat tanganku.

Tidak, ini bukan Allen—maksudku, ini memang Allen, dari sudut manapun… tapi ia bukan Allen yang sebenarnya. Ia yang ada saat ini hanyalah kepingan dari ingatanku, sepuluh tahun yang lalu… terbukti dari ucapannya yang sama persis dengan waktu itu. Tapi, meskipun ini hanya ilusi, genggaman tangan ini tetap sehangat dulu…

"_Kuharap aku bisa tetap menikmati ini selamanya… selamanya bersamamu, Lena…"_

Ya… aku masih ingat kesungguhan pada matanya saat ia mengatakan itu. Entah mengapa matanya selalu terlihat sedih, seolah ia akan mati esok hari… Mata yang sama denganku yang dulu…

"_Hei, apa kau akan selalu menjadi temanku… dan menyayangiku, selamanya…?"_

Aku tersenyum tipis. Ini memang ilusi dari ingatanku, tapi aku tetap mengangguk—jawabanku waktu itu. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan berjanji. Aku akan melindungi Lena, apapun yang terjadi. _

_Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, apapun yang terjadi… walau tubuhku tak ada lagi… bahkan hingga kematian datang menjemput…"_

"Pembohong."

Aku tersentak. Tangan Allen mendadak terasa seperti api. Sosok mungil di sampingku itu berubah, rambut putihnya berubah hitam dan memanjang, piyama belangnya berubah menjadi gaun hitam panjang.

Gadis misterius itu!

"Ia berkata seperti itu, tapi ia sendiri ingin mati… dan kematiannya adalah kebaikan bagi dunia, katanya? Ha! _Nonsense_!"

Tangannya semakin terasa panas, membakar dan menusuk sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba sekelilingku ikut terbakar, warna merah membara melingkupi diriku dan dirinya, memenuhi pandangan… dan kelebatan bayangan-bayangan lain muncul bagaikan _slide_ film…

.

"_Aku berhasil, Bu! Aku berhasil!"_

_Dua sosok berada di tengah-tengah kebakaran dan huru-hara. Yang satu tengah berlutut dan memeluk kaki sosok lainnya yang berdiri. Mayat-mayat terbakar bergelimpangan di sekitarnya, terjilat bunga neraka yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota. Warna merah menjadi dominan—api, darah, jantung, langit senja…_

"_Aku sudah membunuh mereka semua! Mereka yang menghujat kita, mereka yang menghalangi kita… Apa engkau bangga padaku sekarang?" seru pemuda ikal yang tengah berlutut itu. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu memuja. Di dekat kakinya, kedua pisau besarnya berwarna merah pekat seluruhnya, berlumur cairan merah yang amis dan kental._

_Sosok lain di hadapannya membungkuk sedikit. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai lembut helaian ikal itu, beberapa helai tertaut pada kuku-kukunya yang hitam dan agak panjang. Wanita itu tersenyum._

"_Tentu saja, anakku…"_

.

.

Aku tersentak. Itu Miss Dorothea, dan tak mungkin aku salah lihat! Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa yang ia lakukan di sana? Mengapa ia dan Tyki—

Sebelum pikiranku selesai mencerna informasi yang baru kudapat, aku merasa seseorang menarik pundakku dengan keras. Kupikir ini ilusi lagi, tapi—

"_MINGGIR, LENALEE!"_

Otakku terlalu lamban untuk menyadari bahwa yang menarikku barusan itu adalah Lavi, dan sambil menarikku ia mengayunkan palunya pada akuma di dekatku. Akuma itu tewas seketika.

"Kak… Lavi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku bingung.

"JUSTRU AKU YANG HARUSNYA TANYA PADAMU!" bentaknya, membuatku menutup telingaku yang terasa berdengung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah? Tahu-tahu berjalan sendirian, hampir diserang akuma… Bikin susah saja!"

Ia terus marah-marah padaku. Aku juga yang salah, sih… telah membuatnya khawatir. Lambat laun, keadaan mulai kembali normal, menjadi seperti saat sebelum ilusi itu muncul. Aku baru menyadari, di sekelilingku dan Lavi berserakan bangkai-bangkai akuma dan darah.

"Ini… kau semua yang melakukannya…?" tanyaku takjub.

"Tidak juga, sih…" Lavi menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Aku dapat sedikit bantuan…"

"Sedikit, katamu? Kalau tadi aku tidak kebetulan lewat, kalian sudah mati, tahu! _Baka Usagi_!" suara bass nan jutek menyela percakapan kami. Aku segera mengenalinya.

"Kanda?"

.

.

Kami bertiga berjalan beriringan di tengah hutan nan gelap. Kanda memimpin di depan, membawa lentera. Aku dan Lavi menceritakan pengalaman kami padanya sambil berjalan.

"Jadi, kalian berjalan dengan cerobohnya sampai sini untuk mencariku? Dasar bodoh!" komentarnya. _Well_, aku sudah terbiasa dengan mulutnya yang tajam dan sikapnya yang jutek luar biasa, jadi aku diam saja walau sedikit gondok.

"Ya, kupikir kau dapat membantu kami… Yuu-chan!" sahut Lavi yang dibalas dengan _death-glare_ super tajam. "Berhenti memanggil nama kecilku, Kelinci Merah Idiot!"

"Terus aku harus memanggilmu apa? 'Nona'? Kau lucu sih kalau marah-marah begitu…"

"_Baka Usagi_!"

Mau tak mau aku berusaha keras menahan tawa. Kedua pemuda di hadapanku ini sepertinya cocok satu sama lain… Aku jadi ingat, dulu Allen dan Kanda pun suka bertengkar seperti ini… hanya saja Allen lebih agresif dan tidak mau kalah pada pemuda ini, sehingga tak jarang pertemuan mereka selalu berakhir dengan adu jotos…

…Ah, Allen…

"Kita sudah sampai," suara Kanda membuyarkan lamunanku. Kami bertiga kini tiba di depan sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hutan. "_Dia_ akan menjawab apapun pertanyaan kalian. Aku pergi dan bertemu kalian pun atas ramalan dan suruhannya. Tapi sebelumnya… Hei, sini kau!"

Seorang gadis kecil mengintip sebentar dari balik pohon, lalu dengan malu-malu ia berjalan menghampiri kami. Rambutnya yang pirang dan ikal panjang berayun setiap ia bergerak. Lho, kalau tidak salah, dia kan…

Ah ya, dia ternyata masih hidup—kalau tidak, tak mungkin ia sekarang sebesar ini. Terakhir kulihat ia masih berumur tiga atau empat tahun. "Lala…?" ujarku ragu.

"Ah, Kak Lena! Lama tak jumpa!" sahutnya riang. Ia masih ingat padaku rupanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kanda, dengan takut-takut (dia memang takut pada Kanda yang galak dari kecil). "A-ada apa, Kak Kanda?"

"Ha? _'Kakanda'_? Bhmph…" Lavi berusaha keras menahan tawa tapi gagal.

"DIAM, BAKA!" bentak Kanda. "Dan kau! Bukankah sudah kubilang, panggil aku _'Senpai'_, 'Senior', atau 'Kakak' saja tanpa embel-embel namaku! Sekarang, cepat sembuhkan luka orang ini!"

"I-Iya, Kak…" jawab Lala takut-takut. Ia menghampiri Lavi dan memegang tangannya. Lavi berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu menarik nafas sejenak, lalu mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya masih sejernih yang kuingat, bahkan lebih…

Perlahan, seluruh luka yang ada di tubuh Lavi menutup dan hilang tanpa bekas sama sekali. Lavi takjub dengan keajaiban yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Nah, tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau boleh berkeliaran lagi di sekitar rumah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh atau kau bakal jadi makan malam akuma!" kata Kanda pada Lala yang bergidik ketakutan. "Kalian berdua, masuklah. Dia telah menunggu kalian."

.

Seorang wanita muda menyambut kami dengan ramah. Ia bahkan telah menyiapkan teh dan kue-kue yang masih hangat—pas sekali di tengah udara dingin begini. Rambutnya dikuncir ke belakang. Tanda lahir di wajahnya—yang bagiku lebih terlihat seperti bekas luka—masih sama seperti terakhir kali kulihat. Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat kami datang. "Selamat datang, kalian berdua."

"Kak Cloud, lama tak jumpa," aku memberi salam sebelum duduk di sofa, di antara Lavi dan Kanda.

"Ah, kau masih ingat denganku, rupanya."

"Kau… Cloud Nine, salah satu penghuni panti asuhan itu? Namaku Lavi Bookman," tanya Lavi, setengah bingung dan setengah pangling akan kecantikan Cloud _(dasar cowok!)_.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Bookman Junior," balas Cloud sambil tersenyum. "Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri secara resmi. Namaku Cloud Nine Marian, mantan penghuni _Wonder Orphanage_, dan merupakan urutan nomor satu sekaligus yang tertua dalam '_Marian Order'_. Lalu, dia Kanda Yuu… urutan nomor dua dan saudara lelaki tertua."

"_Marian Order_?" tanya Lavi.

"Tiga belas keturunan—termasuk aku—Penyihir Marian, seorang pahlawan bagi kota ini," jelas Cloud.

Aku langsung teringat pada jurnal yang kutemukan di kota, lalu mengeluarkannya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Marian… maksudmu Cross Marian?" tanyaku.

"Ah, kau menemukan catatan pendahulu kami, rupanya…" ujar Cloud. "Oh, maaf... aku sampai lupa menuangkan teh untuk kalian." Ia mengayunkan telunjuknya dan teko teh itu melayang sendiri, menuangkan isinya pada semua cangkir.

"Whoa! Apa tadi itu sihir?" kata Lavi kagum.

"Itu salah satu keahlianku, tentu saja. Hanya sebatas menggerakkan benda yang ada, tidak lebih," jawab Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja hebat!" seru Lavi sambil berbinar-binar. "Tidak keberatankah kau jika dirimu menunjukkan dan mengajarkan caranya padaku, secara pribadi—Ouch!" Aku mencubit pinggangnya dengan sebal. Dia mulai tebar pesona begitu kalau sudah melihat wanita cantik!

"…Mulai merayu kakakku, _Baka Usagi_?" ujar Kanda sinis.

"Apa? Kau juga mau, _Kakanda_ yang cantik?"

"Ogah! Kelinci Playboy!"

"Ah, Yuu-chan cemburu kakaknya didekati cowok, ya? _Sister-complex_!"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Aku bukan pengidap _sister-complex_! _Bloody-Idiot_! _F**king bastard!_"

Aku memijat kepalaku, pening. Sepertinya kalau kubiarkan, ini bakal berlangsung berjam-jam…

Cloud menghela nafas. "Lavi… kau mau lihat aku membuat kalian berdua menghilang dari ruangan ini?"

"YA!" jawab Lavi antusias, yang kemudian mengumpat semenit kemudian saat Cloud mendepaknya dan Kanda keluar rumah.

.

.

"Jadi… kau menemukan buku ini di kota?" tanya Cloud sambil menyeruput tehnya setelah mendengar ceritaku, bagaimana aku dan Lavi bisa sampai di sini.

"Begitulah," jawabku. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca apa yang ditulis leluhur Cloud itu.

.

_8 Januari xxxx,_

_Pengembaraanku untuk memperdalam penguasaan sihirku kali ini berakhir di kota ini. Sebuah kota kecil tak bernama, namun begitu tenang dan menyegarkan. Kudengar di sini ada seorang penyihir legendaris yang telah hidup selama nyaris seribu tahun. Mungkin sebagai sesama penyihir, ada baiknya kalau kusapa suatu hari nanti di kota ini…_

.

Leluhur Cloud sepertinya seorang penyihir yang hebat. Tidak heran jika melihat para keturunannya—Cloud dan para penghuni panti yang lain. Kami membaca halaman berikutnya.

.

_9 Januari xxxx,_

_Diluar dugaan, di kota ini banyak wanita cantiknya, lho! Anita si pemilik losmen sebelah itu cantik, ya… Coba kalau tidak ada Mahoja—pengawal pribadinya yang 'cewek gorilla' itu. Miranda yang kerja di bar pinggir jalan itu juga pemalu tapi imut. Aaah, hidup itu indah…_

_._

_10 Januari xxxx,_

_Pemilik bar di sana bawel! Masa' aku ngutang 3 botol _Vodka_ saja tidak boleh! Kugoda istrimu baru tahu rasa, kau! Kakek tua cerewet!_

_._

_11 Januari xxxx_

_Gawat! Mantan pacarku saat hijrah di London memergokiku saat aku sedang kencan dengan Maria di _café_! Duh, kenapa juga dia bisa ada di sini, sih! Kan jadi berkurang satu koleksi cewek cantik yang kupacari!_

_._

_12 Januari xxxx_

_Si penagih hutang itu berisik! Sudah kubilang 'nanti kubayar' juga dia tetap saja ngotot! Aku kan cuma pinjam 10 juta, kenapa dia jadi bawel begitu? Nanti juga kalau aku menang judi lagi bakal kubayar, kok!_

_._

_13 Januari xxxx_

_Chomesuke jahaaat… Masa gitu aja kau langsung minta putus? Padahal aku kan tidak sengaja, sungguh… Bukan salahku kan kalau aku tak sengaja melihat celana dalammu saat kau jatuh dari tangga! Mana pakai acara tamparan segala, lagi! Pipiku yang mulus kan jadi lebam…_

.

Aku melongo membaca lanjutan dari buku harian itu, sementara Cloud menepuk jidatnya—malu membaca keseharian leluhurnya yang tak tahu malu itu. Kurasa kalau leluhurnya itu masih hidup dan ada di sini, Cloud bakal menghajarnya dengan segenap kemampuan telekinesisnya. Sepertinya Cross lebih cocok menjadi leluhur Lavi daripada Cloud.

"…Masih mau membaca kelanjutannya?" tanyaku ragu pada Cloud yang masih _speechless_.

"…Terserah."

.

Sebuah gambar bintang pentagon yang dibuat dengan warna merah darah pada halaman berikutnya segera menarik perhatianku.

.

_18 Januari xxxx,_

_Seorang penduduk kembali dikabarkan hilang secara misterius di kota ini. Masyarakat di sini mengatakan bahwa konon di kota ini ada seorang penyihir jahat yang suka menculik penduduk untuk dijadikan tumbal. Tanda sihir yang dibuat dengan darah ini adalah satu-satunya petunjukku. Menarik… mungkin perlu diselidiki…_

_._

_20 Januari xxxx,_

_Tiga orang menghilang berturut-turut dalam 2 hari… Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Aku harus menghadapi penyihir itu. Lagipula sepertinya ini bakal menarik…_

_. _

_21 Januari xxxx,_

_Tidak kusangka Thana—demikian para penduduk memanggil penyihir itu—cukup kuat… Boleh juga untuk ukuran seorang penyihir berusia (nyaris) seribu tahun. Seorang gadis menawarkan diri untuk membantuku. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, tapi orang-orang menyebutnya 'Holy Princess'—Putri Suci. Legenda mengatakan ia adalah penjaga kota ini, dan ia sudah lama menantikan bantuan seseorang sepertiku untuk melawan penyihir itu…_

.

Aku membalik halaman demi halaman. Di satu tanggal, ada catatan yang cukup panjang.

.

_25 Januari xxxx,_

_Dengan susah payah, dalam pertarungan 3 hari 3 malam, dan dengan bantuan Putri Suci itu, akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya. _Well_, lebih tepat kalau kubilang 'sekedar' menyegelnya di dalam sebuah pohon besar dengan '_Judgment'_-ku. Aku memang sudah mengurungnya di sana, kota terbebas dari teror sang penyihir, tapi bukan berarti masalahnya selesai. Penyihir itu sudah banyak memangsa jiwa dan roh sehingga hawa jahatnya masih terasa kuat. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah keadaan setelah ini…_

_Kelak, kekuatan segel ini akan melemah. Begitu segelnya merapuh dan rusak, ia akan bangkit dan menjadi roh jahat yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia akan mencariku—atau setidaknya KETURUNANKU, anak-anak yang memiliki genku, untuk dibunuh menggantikanku. Lalu, darah sang Putri Suci yang misterius itu—walau aku meragukan ia bisa menemukannya, tapi bukannya mustahil—jika ia sampai mendapatkannya, maka habislah sudah. Ia akan bangkit sepenuhnya, dan kematian akan mewarnai dunia—sesuai dengan julukan para penduduk kepada penyihir itu, 'Thana'… Dewi Kematian…_

_Tanda-tanda kebangkitannya akan terlihat, diantaranya adalah munculnya __'_Destroyer of Time'_—utusan Thana yang paling utama karena dialah '_The Heart'_—Sang Jantung. Kehadirannya adalah bukti dari kebangkitannya. Membunuhnya adalah cara tercepat untuk mencegah kebangkitannya secara total, namun ia juga bukannya tidak memiliki penjaga…_

.

Aku menatap Cloud setelah membaca jurnal itu.

"Cloud, apakah _'Destroyer of Time'_ yang dimaksud itu… Allen?"

"Sayangnya, ya. Dialah 'Sang Jantung' itu," jawab Cloud muram. "Itu sebabnya anak-anak panti—yang notabene adalah _Marian Order_—tidak menyukainya. Sebagian ingin sekali membunuhnya, namun beberapa—termasuk aku—tidak setuju. Allen tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk menyakiti orang lain. Ia juga selalu sopan. Bukan salahnya ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu sampai Sang Putri Suci ditemukan, lalu membiarkannya memutuskan."

Aku terdiam. Kini aku mengerti ekspresi sendu yang selalu Allen tunjukkan, juga senyum palsunya. Keberadaannya di dunia ini adalah gangguan—kutukan. Ia dilahirkan untuk kemudian dibunuh. Mungkin ia bukan 'manusia', tapi setidaknya ia berwujud dan berhati manusia. Di satu sisi, ia tahu persis arti keberadaannya… tapi di sisi lain, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, aku tahu ia menangis. Aku tahu ia takut. Aku tahu ia sebenarnya ingin akrab dengan semuanya layaknya anak normal. Aku tahu ia menjerit mengharapkan pertolongan. Ia mengharapkan pertolongan… dariku.

"…_Kematianku akan menjadi akhir dari tragedi…"_

Aku meremas jam sakuku. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata semudah itu padaku—dan pada dirinya sendiri?

"…Apa kau masih menyimpan jam saku itu dengan baik?" tanya Cloud. Sepertinya ia melihat perubahan ekspresiku.

"Ya…" Aku menatap jam saku itu dalam-dalam.

Cloud tersenyum. "Allen benar-benar menyayangimu, rupanya…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tahukah kau, kenapa Allen disebut _Destroyer of Time_?" tanya Cloud. Aku menggeleng. "Karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang dianugerahi kemampuan untuk mengontrol dan menginterupsi waktu. Perhatikan ukiran yang ada pada jam itu."

Aku mengamatinya. Kupikir itu hanyalah hiasannya, tapi apakah ini memiliki arti khusus?

"Itu adalah mantra pelindung khusus yang bahkan aku tidak bisa membuatnya. Dengan memakainya, kau tidak hanya terhindar dari _Dark Hour_—distorsi waktu dan saat puncak bagi para akuma di Kota Mati—tapi kau juga akan terlindung dari jangkauan Thana itu sendiri. Thana tidak akan tahu keberadaanmu, kecuali kalau ia menyentuhmu. Tak hanya itu, jam itu mampu menetralisir hawa jahat yang ada di sekitar pemakainya," Cloud menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Allen pasti benar-benar menganggapmu orang yang paling penting, hingga ia memberikan jamnya yang sangat berharga…"

Aku meletakkan jam itu di dadaku. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Cloud memelukku, menenangkanku dan memberiku sapu tangannya.

"…_Aku akan melindungi Lena, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, apapun yang terjadi… walau tubuhku tak ada lagi… bahkan hingga kematian datang menjemput…"_

Kata-katanya terngiang kembali…

Jam itu berdetak lembut, seolah menanggapi perasaanku. Aku mendekapnya. Rasanya hangat…

_Allen…_

_Allen…_

_Allen…_

_A—_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku dan Cloud terkejut. Suara itu… Lala?

Kami bergegas keluar. Di luar, Lavi dan Kanda sama terkejutnya dengan kami.

"Kanda, mana Lala?" tanya Cloud panik.

"Tadi ia bermain ke hutan di sekitar sini, tapi sudah kubilang jangan main jauh-jauh! Awas saja kalau ternyata dia teriak cuma gara-gara—"

"_Lacrimosa dies illa  
Qua resurget ex favilla…"_

Suara nyanyian itu… jelas-jelas suara Lala. Tapi suara itu tidak sejernih biasanya. Ia terdengar seperti tercekat menahan tangis, dan ketakutan yang kental terselip dalam nadanya. Seolah ada yang memaksanya untuk terus menyanyi, dan ia akan mati kalau berhenti. Firasatku tidak enak.

"_Judicandus… homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce… Deus…"_

Kami berempat mencari Lala berdasarkan suara nyanyiannya yang kian lama kian terdengar lirih. Nyanyian itu terhenti tepat pada saat kami menemukannya.

Tubuhnya tergantung di atas pohon dengan tubuh dan gaun putihnya bersimbah darah, seolah disiramkan dari leher hingga ujung kaki, menetes hingga ke tanah. Rambut pirangnya yang ikal turut ternoda merah. Kawat duri tebal menggantung di leher merupakan satu-satunya penopang tubuhnya. Sebuah pasak perak tertancap di tenggorokannya, tembus hingga ke batang pohon di belakangnya.

Kami menatap horor permandangan ini. Ini jelas bukan perbuatan manusia. Lalu, pasak perak itu… sama dengan yang ada pada mayat anak-anak di Pondok Penyihir. Aku dan Lavi melirik gelisah pada Cloud dan Kanda. Kami sama-sama tahu, ini baru awalnya saja…

Perburuan _Marian Order_ telah dimulai!

**=END OF LENALEE'S POV=**

**.**

**~.T.B.C.~**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

_For your information_, Miss Dorothea Melc ini bukan OC/IC. Dia ini salah satu karakter DGM juga, hanya saja saia samarkan. Jangan tertipu dengan nama dan umurnya, ya! Ayo siapa bisa tebak? Nih petunjuknya: ia punya kekuatan yang mampu melampaui berbagai macam dimensi.

Yep, sesuai judulnya, chapter ini memang berfokus pada Allen... especially hubungan AlLena di masa lalu hingga sekarang. Semoga _feel_-nya dapet :D

_As usual... thanks for reading~ ...and mind to give some RnR...?_


End file.
